


Helluva Trip

by Sqydnee15



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Class Differences, Demon Deals, Ex Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inferno References (La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri), Internal Conflict, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Prostitution, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song Lyrics, Soul Selling, Swearing, Vacation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqydnee15/pseuds/Sqydnee15
Summary: I.M.P has fallen on hard times with everyone in Hell Killing each other. Why would they hire an assassin, let alone a lowly imp to be their mercenary. But Blitzo has the perfect plan to get I.M.P back on top and all that he needs to do is steal one little book from one of Hell's princes. It should be real simple enough since said Prince will be on Hell's first luxury cruise for a family vacation and Blitzo plans on enlisting his family help him steal the book right from under the Prince's nose.Prince Stolas is going on the first luxury cruise in Hell at his wife's insistence in hope of rekindling his loveless marriage. But what Stolas' wife doesn't know is that someone from Stolas' past is also on the ship looking to rekindle a relationship. Stolas just dreams of finding love and being happy... maybe he'll find that on the ship or should Stolas just drop those dreams to the bottom of the ocean, like the La Coeur de la Mer?
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), stolas/valentino (past)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 131





	1. Tough Times

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first fanfic since high school so I'm a little rusty. I really enjoy Stolitz and wanted to share the idea I had for a story. Please let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: just a little introduction to the characters and kind of give you a feel on how the story is going to go between the two characters POV.

Blitzo sat at his desk, a grim look on his face as he stared at the stack of bills that had angry red letters reading ‘Final Notice’, ‘Notice of Foreclosure’, ‘Notice of Reposition’ and ‘Pay Up Asshole’. Blitzo had tried to think of everything to drum up business for his company but no one in Hell was willing to hire an imp for as assassin. Imps were seen as weak and lowly creatures that couldn’t get the job done because they were lazy, which at times Blitzo could be lazy but ever since he had started I.M.P he had been busting his balls to bring in business. From making punch cards where every 10th kill was free to having Fridays be 50% off any job and finally his most expensive venture to date was a stupid radio commercial. Too bad no one listened to the god damn radio anymore after that freak show Alastair started broadcasting murders.

A light knock brought Blitzo back to his senses. Blitzo quickly swept the stacks of bills into his desk drawer and slammed the drawer shut. “Yeah, what do you want?” he called.

A shorter imp with black horns and a black pixie cut stuck her head in Blitzo’s office and smiled. “Hey Boss, it’s time to start the meeting.”

Blitzo’s face softened a little bit but his heart felt like it was in a vice. “Of course Mills thanks for coming to get me. Did Moxxie make the coffee?”

Millie’s face brightened and opened the door to Blitzo’s office to reveal the large conference room where the rest of the I.M.P crew was already sitting at the table. “Even better Boss, we stopped picked up coffee since you like frozen coffee so much. We also got bagels for the meeting too.”

Fuck! Blitzo thought. How was he going to tell everyone that he couldn’t pay them again and that he was going to have to close the company?

Blitzo followed Millie out of his office and into the conference room right outside his office. The other members of I.M.P were already sitting at the table; Moxxie, the shorter, white haired, white horned imp was glaring at Loona the hellhound as she dug through the bag of bagels, sniffed each one and tossed each bagel she didn’t like onto the conference. All while never taking her eyes off her hellphone that was playing a video on VoxTube.

“If you told me what kind you were looking for I could help you, Loona.” Moxxie grumbled as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Loona glanced up from her phone for a brief second to look at Moxxie but continued to dig through the bag but now she was licking the bagels as well as sniffing them. “Well maybe if you had gotten some bacon flavored or bacon cheeseburger flavored bagels like I told you to then I would know what I wanted." Loona growled back as she continued to dig through the bag.

Moxxie drag his down his face. "As I already said, the meat bagels were ones I made at home, these bagels I bought! If you want meat with your bagel I have bacon flavored schmear or smoked lox."

Loona took out three bagels, the last three that hadn't been sniffed or licked by her and grabbed a couple different containers of spread. "Moxxie, do I look like a fucking hellcat? Why the fuck would I eat fish?" Loona scuffed even as she grabbed the container of smoked salmon.

A tear started to come to Blitzo's eye. He was really going to miss moments like this with his family. He couldn't believe he had let the company tank. Millie and Moxxie would never speak to him again. Loona... She would probably eat him.

“I’m Katie Killjoy and today we’re at Davy Jones Oceanfront and Casino where this weekend Pentagram City will be launching its first luxury cruise ship, The H.R.D Mangy Pearl. I’ve been told that several of Hell’s own royals have booked passage for the maiden voyage including the Royal couple, King Lucifer Mange and Queen Lilith Mange as well as Prince Stolas and his family, but who gives a flying fuck about rich assholes going on vacation?” said the perky yet bitchy news anchor from 666 news on Loona’s hellphone.

A light bulb went off in Blitzo’s head like a shotgun blast. That rich fuck, Prince Stolas was known for having a book that had spells that could teleport beings anywhere in the known and unknown universe. With a book like that Blitzo could definitely turn his business around and with that book. Blitzo even bet that if he had that book they could travel outside of Hell; that would really make a name for I.M.P, the only assassination agency that could kill people on Earth? Blitzo bet he would have people lining up around the block to get revenge on some asshole who wronged them when they were alive or to just kill someone on Earth because they had some unfinished business and they were a sick fuck.

“Moxxie, quit harassing Looney, she’s my growing schmookums.” Blitzo said going to the head of the conference table and taking a bagel that Moxie had put schmear on already and was about to bite out of his hand and bit into. “Now, I know we’ve had a rough couple of months recently but we are about to turn things around guys.”

Moxxie scuffed. “You found someone stupid enough to pay this money pit of a business, sir?”

Millie smacked Moxxie’s shoulder as she sat down at the table next to him and took his iced coffee. “Hush Mox, just because business has been slow doesn’t mean that Blitzo hasn’t been working hard.”

Guilt gripped Blitzo’s chest but he couldn’t let that little bitch Moxxie know, as much as he loved the fucker. “Thank you Millie, one of the many reasons why you’re my favorite employee.” Millie stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Moxxie. “No Moxx, I will not be selling the company. In fact I’m thinking we need to expand our market, instead of killing citizens of Hell, what if we offered people the chance to get revenge on the LIVING?”

Loona looked up from her phone and Millie smiled gleefully, a look of confusion was on Moxxie’s face. “And how are we going to kill people on Earth, Sir? Beings in Hell can’t travel to Earth.”

Blitzo chuckled and walked around the table until he was standing behind Moxxie and slapped Moxxie’s shoulder, causing the other imp to wince. “Oh Moxxie; always the pessimist, that’s what I love about you.” Blitzo gripped Moxxie’s shoulder tightly. “Don’t you know that there is a book that will provide us with the ritual needed to travel between Earth and Hell?”

Loona looked back at her phone. “Sweet,”

“Sir,” Moxxie said, turning his neck and straining to look at Blitzo. “Are you talking about the Grimoire? The book entrusted to Prince Stolas, a demon who could kill all of us with a snap of his fingers?”

“Sweet,” Loona said as she continued to scroll through her phone.

“Yes Moxxie, the one and the same.” Blitzo release Moxxie’s shoulder and walked back to his seat at the head of the table. “But didn’t you just hear on the news? Prince Stolas will be going on vacation! When else is there going to be a perfect time to snatch the book while the rich bastard is playing shuffleboard on some cruise.”

“Do you really think that Prince Stolas is going to leave something as valuable as the Grimoire behind while he goes on vacation, Sir?” Moxxie asked, holding up his arms in a questioning gesture.

Fuck. Blitzo hadn’t thought about that. Blitzo just figured that if the Prince went on vacation he could break into his estate and steal the book and no one would be the wiser. “Of course I’ve thought of that, you spineless shit. That’s why we need to think of ways to steal the book from that ship. Come people, I can’t be responsible for every great idea around here.”

“What if we got tickets for the cruise and stole the book from the Prince’s cabin?” Millie offered.

God damn it Millie, so sweet but so naïve. Blitzo thought as he ran his hand down his face. “Millie, we can’t afford that,” Moxxie said quietly, speaking what was already on Blitzo’s mind.

“Why don’t you guys get a job on the ship?” Loona said turning her phone screen around to face her coworkers.

Blitzo looked at the phone screen and saw a post on VoxBook advertising the Mangy Pearl still had positions for housekeeping, hospitality and entertainment. "Looney, that's a great idea! Taking after your old man." Blitzo grabbed the phone out of Loona's hand and clicked on the link.

"Hey!" Loona cried. “The fuck do you think you are doing Blitz?”

Blitzo forwarded the link to his phone and Millie and Moxxie's phones. "Alright guys get applying. We need to make sure we beat out the competition, there aren’t a lot of positions left and we need to make sure that we get hired so pad those resumes with bullshit like your lives depend on them and don’t fuck this up Moxxie or I’ll make your balls into Loona’s new chew toys.”

“Ew, gross.” Loona said snatching her phone back from Blitzo.

A look of disgust and horror crossed Moxxie’s face. “Sir, I highly doubt that I am the one you need to worry about me.” Moxxie held his arms up and gestures towards Loona. “Loona can’t even do her job here; she hardly seems qualified for any of the jobs that they have available. How is she going to get hired by someone other than you, Sir?”

Loona slammed her hands on the table, her claws digging in and scaring the wood. “Hey limp dick! I do my job just fine, maybe you just suck at your job!” Loona growled back

“Hey!” Millie cried standing up pressing Moxxie’s head to her breast and flipping Loona off. “Moxxie does a great job and so does his dick.”

Blitzo wrapped his arms and tail around Loona and nuzzled her cheek. “Don’t listen to him Looney,” Blitzo said, nuzzling Loona's cheek as she growled. “He’s just nervous you’ll get hired for a higher paying position than him.” Blitzo glared at Moxxie. “Loona is family Moxxie and you shouldn’t drag her down with your negative attitude. She can do anything she sets her mind to. And if for some reason those assholes decide to not hire Loona she can eat someone and steal their work badge.”

Loona swiped her phone back from Blitzo. “Works for me,” Loona said, going back to scrolling on her phone.

“Mox you really shouldn’t be putting out such negative vibes, it affects everyone.” Millie said, sitting back down next to Moxxie.

Moxxie turned and gapped at his wife. “What?” He sputtered. “I...wasn’t putting out anything but the truth.” Moxxie sighed in defeat. “I have a feeling that Loona is going to be eating several people in order for this circus to work.”

Loona pushed Blitzo off her. “Yeah baby dick, quit with the negative vibes. You’re fucking with my Zen.” Loona flipped Moxxie off again and stuck out her tongue.

“Please Moxxie,” Blitzo said, straightening his jacket and looking aghast. “A circus would be much easier to pull off even with an amateur like you.”

XxXxX

Prince Stolas sat in his room at a desk, lazily looking at the itinerary for the upcoming cruise that his wife, Estella, had booked passage for him and their daughter, Octavia, while a white owl demon with cream and green accented feathers dug through his closet. A rolling suitcase was laying on Stolas’ bed and the other bird was taking out clothes she thought Stolas would need for their vacation and folding them into the suitcase.

“How long is this trip supposed to be again, Estella?” Stolas asked, not really impressed with the different activities the trip offered. Evidently one of the sponsors of the cruise was Vox Studios. So that could mean that the rat faced overlord Valentino would most likely been in attendance for the maiden voyage of the Mangy Pearl.

The smaller owl walked out of Stolas' closet and walked to stand behind the Prince. "What's that dearest?"

"How long is the trip supposed to be?" Stolas asked again, this time annoyed. He already didn't want to go on this trip but now it felt like his wife was intentionally ignoring him.

"Seven days, dearest." Estella said and pulled a brochure for the cruise out from under the itinerary, "We'll go through all nine circles of Hell; we’ll start in the first circle in Limbo and make our way to Lust and spend the night there. The second day we travel through Gluttony, Avarice & Prodigality and Wrath & Sullenness and stay the second night on Styx. The third day we will go through Heresy and spend the night in Violence. And on the fourth day we travel through Fraud and dock in Treachery for the evening.” Estella said tracing the travel route on the brochure with her finger. “And then the ship will circle back the way we came just with less stops.”

Stolas rubbed his lower eyes. “And why are we going on this trip again?”

Estella stiffened; she was still leaning over Stolas with her hand on the brochure. Estella slowly stood back up and walked over to the settee bench at the foot of Stolas’ bed. “Because, it’s what the therapist suggested.” Estella said, trying to keep her voice even. “The therapist said a vacation away from the city and the estate may be good to bring us all back together as a family unit.”

Stolas turned around in his chair to look at Estella. Stolas almost wanted to laugh at her but she looked so serious and sad. “Estella, our daughter was caught smoking marijuana in her school’s restroom, not murdering one of the knights of hell with an angelic weapon. I highly doubt our family unit is falling apart.”

“That is Octavia’s way of trying to help.” Estella cried out in frustration. “By acting out it forces us to help her and for us to get the help our marriage needs.” Stolas stood up from the desk and started to walk towards the door of his room. “I know neither one of us chose this union,” Estella said softly as Stolas gripped the doorknob. “But we have a daughter and both our reputations to think about. And I do care for you Stolas so I don’t know why you are being so cold and distant.”

Stolas sighed heavily and walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. Stolas leaned against the closed door; it was already easier for Stolas to breathe now that he was no longer in the same room as Estella. Stolas pushed off the door and walked away from his suite and headed toward Octavia’s bedroom. As Stolas walked down the hall Stolas took notice of the decor, Estella had picked the ostentatious drapes and decor that were made with real gold, there were portraits on the walls in gilded gold frames of demons that Stolas had no idea who they were. It didn’t even feel like Stolas’ home, it felt like he was in a stranger’s house.

Stolas stood outside a door with stars and planets on the door and a sign that said Do Not Enter. Stolas knocked on the door. When the only response he got was rock music he slowly opened the door. “Via?”

Stolas stepped into his daughter’s room and saw his daughter Octavia was sitting on her bed reading with a pair of headphones in. Octavia looked up from her book when she felt the bed dip when her father sat on the edge. “Hey dad,” Octavia said taking out her headphones and turning down the music.

“Hello Via, have you finished packing?” Stolas asked, brushing nonexistent dust off the bed.

Octavia scuffed and pointed at the pile of books at the end of the bed with her foot. “Just have to throw it into the suitcase.” Octavia sat up and sat cross legged. “Why are you going along with this? You know that I wasn’t attention seeking or trying to help you and mom work on your guys’ marriage. I was just being a stupid teenager trying to pretend I wasn’t the daughter of one of Hell’s royal families.” Octavia said.

Stolas nodded his head. “I know, Via. But you know how your mother gets; she worries that if she isn’t keeping up with Jones then it will hurt the family’s reputation.”

“Keeping up with the Jones?” Octavia said. “Please dad; the Jones are trying to keep up with mom.”

Stolas chuckled and patted Octavia’s knee. “Yes, your mother does like to live the lifestyle of being a royal.”

“Dad,” Octavia said, placing her hand on her father’s. “You have to tell her.”

Panic gripped Stolas’ heart. “I don’t know what you are talking about Octavia.” Stolas said his face flushing and the feathers on his neck and tail standing up.

“Dad,” Octavia said her voice gentle but firm. “Mom may be in denial about your guy's marriage but I’m not an idiot. I’ve known for years that you weren’t in love with mom or even really straight.”

Stolas could feel tears begin to well in his eyes. Sometimes his daughter was too smart for her own good. “Oh my dear Via, when did you get so smart?”

Tears started to well in Octavia’s own eyes as she reached over and hugged Stolas tightly. “You raised me so of course I would be smart, how could I not be.”

Stolas laughed and sniffled. “You’re right; I raised you too well to not notice even the most obvious of things.”

Octavia laughed and sat back to look at Stolas. “I love you know matter what, and I love mom too but I don’t want you guys to be miserable. So are you going to tell mom to forget the vacation?”

Stolas laughed. “No, I don’t think we can get out of going on this vacation but I will talk to her.”

Octavia groaned and fell back against her pillows. “Then I guess I’m going to have to pack more than just books, aren’t I?”

Stolas nodded and stood up from the bed. “If it makes you feel better, I read that one of activities on the ship was a marijuana edible tasting, so you can definitely act like a stupid teenager and eat as many marijuana petit fours as you want.” Stolas said, laughing.

“Dad, they are called pot brownies. Not marijuana petit fours.” Octavia replied, rubbing her forehead. “And it was one time that I tried pot.”

“Oh,” Stolas laughed. “Well maybe I will need one of these petit fours to get through this trip, or at least to tell your mother that I want a divorce.”

XxXxX

Blitzo sat in a waiting room at Davy Jones Oceanfront and Casino. A gorgon with purple snakes sat behind a receptionist window. Blitzo had an interview with the cruise director of the Mangy Pearl but Blitzo had already been waiting 10 minutes for the cruise director and was thinking about just having Loona eat the director and pose as an employee without having to go through all this bullshit.

Millie had been hired to be a bartender and Moxxie had been hired to be a waiter. Hell, even Loony had been hired for housekeeping. Blitzo was pretty sure that Loona had threatened to eat the cruise director if she hadn’t been hired so that was probably why she had been hired for a position where she would have little to no interaction with passengers. All that was left was Blitzo.

The phone rang on the gorgon’s desk. “Mr. Lobstrosson’s office, this is Horde, to whom do I have the pleasure of speak with today?” the gorgon said answering the call on her headset. Blitzo crossed his leg over his knee and brushed imaginary dust off his pants as he listened to the receptionist hmm and okay behind her window. “Mr. Blitz-O,”

Blitzo looked up at hearing his name pronounced incorrectly. “The O is silent.”

“Oh sorry, Mr. Lobstrosson will see you now.” The receptionist stood up from her desk and opened a door for Blitzo leading into the inner office. Blitzo followed the receptionist to a conference room where a giant Japanese rainbow lobster sat at the table. The lobster had a cigar clenched between his teeth and was shuffling papers between his ten hands.

“Mr. Blitz-O, please take a seat.” The lobster demon said, not even looking up from the papers.

“Uh Mr. Lobstrosson -,” The receptionist started.

“The O is silent.” Blitzo said, cutting her off.

Mr. Lobstrosson looked up from the papers in his hands. “Oh, okay Mr. Blitzo, please take a seat.” Blitzo sat down in the chair across from the demon. Mr. Lobstrosson folded two of his arms on the table and two of them rested his elbows on the table so he could support his chin, the other six arms drummed on his legs or rested in his lap. “So tell me Mr. Blitzo, why should I hire you? You have no experience working on cruise ships or in the hospitality industry, so what makes you more unique than the rest of the candidates?” The demon brought the papers he had been shuffling out of his lap and fanned them out on the table; there were a lot of candidates.

Fuck, no one had told him that he would have to actually try at this interview. Blitzo just figured he would go in, tell them what he wanted to do and then fill out payroll information. Whatever, he was going to let half of a surf and turf dinner see him sweat. Blitzo rolled his shoulders and clasped his hands on the table. “Well Mr. Lobrtosson, I’ll tell you what makes me unique. I’m a born performer; I’ve been doing shows since I was knee high. You ever hear of The Amazing IMP Siblings?” Blitzo said, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

The lobster demon scratched his forehead at the base of his antenna with the end of a pen, Blitzo tried to not look disgusted. “That was one of the acts that was part of the circus that burned down about 20 or so years ago, right?”

Blitzo nodded. “Right you are sir and you are looking at the last remaining survivor of said circus and said act.” Blitzo said, puffing out his chest with pride.

“I don’t need a circus act,” Mr. Lobstrosson said. “I need a lounge singer; thank you for your time today Mr. Blitzo.”

“Wait!” Blitzo cried; a little louder than he meant too and holding up his hands. Mr. Lobstrosson looked up from his paperwork and stared at Blitzo curiously. “I don’t do the circus thing anymore. If you need a lounge singer than I’m the imp for you.”

The lobster looked Blitzo up and down and then pushed back from the table and turned his chair towards the front of the conference room where there was a dry erase board that someone had drawn stage curtains. “Show me your chops. Let’s see what you got.” The lobster said gesturing towards his ‘stage’ with two of his lower set of hands and removing the cigar from his mouth to exhale smoke in Blitzo’s direction.

Blitzo stood up from his chair and took off his jacket and placed it over the back of his chair. As he walked up to the ‘stage’ he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and took off the skull charm and exposed his neck. Blitzo looked back at Mr. Lobstrosson who was watching him with an amused look on his face. Alright, he’d show this bug eyed bastard.

_I hear the wind call your name_

_It calls me back home again_

_It sparks up the fire_

_A flame that still burns_

_Oh, it’s to you_

_I’ll always return_

_Yeah_

Blitzo was tapping his feet and held a dry erase marker, pretending it was his microphone. He hummed the instrumental part and snuck a peek at the lobster demon. Blitzo knew he had a nice baritone voice, kind of like Bing Crosby but maybe a little higher. He smirked when he saw the lobster staring at him, mouth agape and the receptionist poking her head into the conference room.

_I still feel your breath on my skin_

_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover_

_A feeling so strong_

_It’s to you_

_I’ll always belong_

“Stop,” Mr. Lobstrosson said, holding up all of his hands in defeat. Blitzo stopped singing and saw that Mr. Lobstrosson was blushing slightly.

_Good_. Blitzo thought to himself. _The biased prick_.

“Okay Mr. Blitzo, we will sign you for the maiden voyage of The Mangy Pearl. Its seven days and six nights, you get one night off during the cruise. Cabin and meals are included, alcohol is not. If you want to drink you have to do it on your own dime. You are also not to fraternize with the passengers, you can talk to them and they can buy you drinks but under no circumstances are you allowed to have any kind of relationship with the passengers. You single one out and then others get jealous. You aren’t there to have fun; you’re there to work and contribute to the fantasy of being on the ship. Got it?” Mr. Lobstrosson said.

Blitzo nodded. “Of course Sir, anything you say.”

Mr. Lobstrosson hmph in agreement and went to punch in the extension for the receptionist when he noticed the gorgon standing in the doorway watching a video she had recorded of Blitzo singing. “Miss Horde, please draw up a contract for Mr. Blitzo.”

The gorgon blinked upon hearing her name and blushed deeply. “Sorry Mr. Lobstrosson, I’ll get that for you right away.” The gorgon said, hurrying back to her desk.

“Wait, you’re going to do a regular paper contract and not a demon contract?” Blitzo asked.

“Of course, with cruises people would get bored if we just had the same act every time. This way it allows you to book on a cruise by cruise basis, or if you fuck up we can just kill you.” Mr. Lobstrosson said, inhaling deeply on his cigar.

Blitzo laughed but Mr. Lobstrosson did not. “Oh, you’re serious. Um… well don’t worry; I’m just grateful for the opportunity to perform on The Mangy Pearl.” Blitzo said. And for the opportunity to steal the fucking book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment. I'm sorry if I'm really bad, I just came out of retirement lol


	2. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the Mangy Pearl! Let's see who all will be on the cruise and what hijinks are in store for our beloved Blitzo and Stolas

Stolas sat down on the chair on his private balcony and lit a cigarette. Stella was in the cabin suite unpacking and Octavia was in the adjoining room, most likely reading. Stolas inhaled on the cigarette and after holding the smoke in his chest for a few beats released it through his nostrils.

Stolas and his family had boarded the ship with little to no incident, but when they were checking in and getting there cabin keys Stolas’ phone had pinged. Stolas had thought it was Lilith Mange messaging him asking if he wanted to meet for drinks or tea but instead Stolas saw it was a private message sent on his Voxtagram. Stolas opened the private message and saw a picture of him standing at the check in desk with Stella and Octavia. The message under the picture read, _Hey Princey, can’t wait to see you later._

A shiver ran down Stolas’ spine and the feathers on his neck and tail stood on end. Stolas looked around the check in desk but did not see any sign of the moth demon or the TV demon. Stolas deleted the message and put his phone back into his pocket.

“Everything alright, dearest,” Stella asked, looking at Stolas concerned.

Stolas nodded. “Just fine,” Stolas replied.

Now back in their cabin all Stolas could think about was where Vox and Valentino were and if they were going to try and contact him again. It was bad enough he was already on this trip but mixing in people from his past that he’d rather not think about was just adding gasoline to the fire.

The door to the balcony opened and Octavia walked out and sat in the chair next to Stolas. “Hello Via,” Stolas said, tapping ash off his cigarette over the railing of the balcony. “All settled in?”

Octavia shrugged her shoulders. She had swapped out her usual black leggings and pink with yellow star long sleeved T-Shirt for cut off denim shorts and a gray with black stars tank top with her usual black kimono. “As settled as I’m going to get.” Octavia replied, propping her feet up on the railing. “Are you going to deck when we cast off, evidently they are trying to make it some big to do like they do in the living world with smashing a bottle and throwing confetti and streamers.”

Stolas screwed up his face like he just bit into a lemon and took another drag on his cigarette. “I don’t think so. I’m sure your mother will go with you if you want to go to it.”

Octavia shook her head vehemently. “I don’t want to go, but I know that mom will and I was just seeing if I could hide out here with you.”

Stolas chuckled. “Unfortunately dear Via, I think that neither one of us will get to hide out here for very long.” Stolas said as the balcony door opened to reveal Stella in a loose white sundress with yellow and red flowers. “Is it time to head up to the deck?”

Stella nodded. “I laid out an outfit for you if you would to change into something more casual. Or if you want to stay in your royal robe that is fine as well.” Stella said, stepping out onto the balcony.

Stolas took one last drag of his cigarette and threw the butt into the fiery water below. “No, I’ll change. Don’t want to look like a fuddy-duddy amongst everyone else.”

XxXxX

Blitzo set his duffle bag on the open bed of the cabin he had been assigned. The other bed had about 8 million pink fluffy throw pillows, pink bedding and posters and pictures hung up around it. He could have sworn that the crew member that had assigned him his cabin had said that he would be rooming with a dude. Blitzo shrugged his shoulders, whatever. If he was room with a chick than maybe he would get his dick wet while he was stealing the rich prick’s book.

The door to the bathroom opened and out stepped a white and pink spider demon wearing only thigh high pink socks and a black thong. “That is da tiniest bathroom I’ve eva been in.” the spider demon said in a Brooklyn accent.

Blitzo’s mouth literally dropped open at seeing the porn star Angel Dust in his cabin, with barely any clothes on. “Holy Christ on a stick! Do you know who the fuck you are?” Blitzo said dropping the clothes he had been unpacking on the ground. 

Angel Dust laughed manically. “Yeah, I know who da fuck I am.” Angel replied pushing up his chest. “What’s ya name, suga?”

Blitzo held out his hand but then drew it back. How the fuck do you greet Hell’s number one porn star and stripper? Did you ask for an autograph or a lap dance? “Uh, the name’s Blitzo. I’m the lounge singer.”

Angel laughed again at Blitzo’s awkwardness and walked over to his desk that he had turned into a vanity. “A’right. I’m workin da gentlemen’s club and da lounge on ya night off.”

Blitzo bent down to pick up his clothes off the floor but also to get a view of Angel’s ass in the chair. It wasn’t big but it was still pretty pert. “There’s a gentlemen’s club on this tug boat?” Blitzo asked.

“Of course,” Angel replied turning around in his chair to face Blitzo. “Da cruise was sponsored by Vox Studios so of course der was going ta be a fucking strip club. Der’s also hooker from Valentino’s working on da ship too.”

“Hmm,” Blitzo said sitting down on his bed and taking off his jacket. “Well slap my ass and call me Sally. And here I was told not to fraternize with the passengers.”

Angel cackled. “Well of course you can’t,” Angel replied turning back in his seat to face the mirror. “Ya don’t work fa Val. Everyone knows that Vox is Val’s bitch and if Val can get a free vacation and make money than he’s gonna do it.” Angel started brushing his hair with his upper set of arms and putting eyeliner on with his bottom set. “So, ya a singer?”

Blitzo stood up from his bed and walked over to the dresser that wasn’t covered in sex toys, make-up and costume jewelry. “Not really; I’m an assassin by trade but business has been…how can I say this politely, shitty.” Blitzo said as he put his clothes in the empty dresser. “But I figured I got bills to pay so why not try something different while business is slow.”

“Wish I had ya problem.” Angel said. “Ain’t no such thing as a slow day in da porn business. And if my dancing is slow than den da tips ain’t coming in.”

Blitzo turned back to the spider demon. “That’s rough buddy,”

Angel shrugged his narrow shoulders. “It’s rough in Pentagram City, especially when Val got a hard on.”

“Who is this Val?” Blitzo asked, sitting on the spider’s bed so that he could watch the spider paint his face. “You’ve mentioned him twice but I’ve never heard of him before.”

This time Angel’s mouth fell open and the brush that he was using to apply glittery powder to his freckled cheeks fell from one of his hands. “Ya shitting me, ya never heard of Valentino?”

Blitzo blushed lightly and hoped the spider couldn’t see the heat on his face. “If I fucking knew who he was I wouldn’t be asking you about him.” Blitzo said annoyed. “I’ve heard of Vox because he owns everything from television to the internet. But who the Hell is this Valentino guy that’s got Vox’s balls in a vice.”

Angel picked up the brush and continued to apply glitter to his cheeks. “Get in that top drawer der and pick out a bra ya like.” Angel said pointing to his dresser. “I gotta get ready to go practice for work. Ain’t neva worked on a moving stage before.” Blitz dug through the drawer and picked out a bedazzled black number that was see through and handed it to Angel. “Thanks doll. So Val is one of the overloads of Pentagram City, he controls the porn and sex industry, he also has ties to the drug industry. Val is part of the Triple V because he runs with Vox and Velvet and those three make up some the nastiest overlords in Pentagram City.”

Blitzo leaned back against the many throw pillows and watched Angel put on the skimpy bra. There was something just sexy about watching a person put on make-up and clothes that really turned Blitzo on. He might have to rub one out once Angel left the room. “Now who the Hell is Velvet?”

Angel slammed the brush down on the desk, startling the imp. “Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph, do ya know anyone?” Angel asked turning to face Blitzo again. Angel stood up from the chair and walked over to the closet and started digging for clothes. Angel held up a red boho skirt and off shoulder white crop top. “What do ya think about this outfit?”

“Isn’t it a little trashy to wear a black bra with a white top?” Blitzo asked.

“Yeah, but I’m a trashy gal.” Angel replied. Angel shimmied the skirt up over his skinny hips. “I’ll tell ya all about the Over Lords in Pentagram City after my practice session. Shouldn’t ya head up ta the lounge and practice since ya start tonight?” 

“Practice?” Blitzo said, confused. “Why would I need to practice? I’m already fucking amazing.”

Angel picked up a knock off designer handbag that was black with silver studs. “Ya still got ta meet with the band and figure out what ya going ta sing tonight.”

“Band? I just figured I plug my phone into a speaker or turn the Bluetooth on if it was real fancy.”

Angel laughed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Oh Satan, ya killin me. Listen I have to go practice but I should be back in an hour. Try to stay out of trouble till then and I’ll go wit ya ta speak wit the band.” Angel said, slipping off his socks and slipping his feet in to a pair of white closed toe wedge sandals. “Later, Suga,” Angel waved his fingers at Blitzo and walked out of the cabin. 

Band? Figure out what he was going to sing? Shit this plan was getting more and more complicated and Blitzo didn’t even know where the rich fuck’s cabin was yet. 

Blitzo picked up his duffel bag and dumped the rest of his clothes in one of the drawers of his dresser. Now that he was unpacked he was going to go find Moxxie and Millie. 

Blitzo walked out of his cabin, he looked in the employee rec room, mess hall and fitness center but didn’t see either Moxxie or Millie. Blitzo headed to the Focalor deck where the restaurants and bar was. Blitzo could see Moxxie in a restaurant called ‘The Angel Eye Butcher’ rolling silver into fancy cloth napkins. A shiver ran down Blitzo’s spine. He didn’t think he could go into somewhere that even mentioned those holy assholes eyes. Blitzo would find Millie.

Blitzo saw Millie in the bar called ‘The Glutton’ wiping glasses and setting up a station. There were a couple of passengers in the bar already drinking but Blitzo didn’t care; he opened the door and saddled up to the bar in front of Millie. “Hey Millie, set me up.”

Millie smiled when she saw Blitzo. “Hey Boss, how are you doing? Isn’t this place great?” Millie said putting down her rag and glass.

“Yeah, this place is fucking great.” Blitzo replied sarcastically. “Now give me a drink and make it strong.”

The smiled dimmed on Millie’s face a little. “Blitzo, I can’t go giving away free drinks.”

“What? Why the fuck not!”

Millie leaned forward over the bar so that she could speak softly so only Blitzo could hear. Blitzo tried to control himself and just look at her eyes and not sneak a peek down her blouse. “Blitzo, Moxxie and I really need the money from this job. Bills have been piling up and well… the cruise director said that if we did well on this cruise as a trial he would consider hiring us on for a six month contract.”

“What! But Millie, what about the plan? I’m going to get the book.” Blitzo said leaning towards Millie and trying to keep his voice low but hurt making it get louder and higher.

“Moxxie and I need a backup plan in case you aren’t able to get the book.” Millie replied, standing up straight again and getting Blitzo a glass of soda. “Moxxie and I have been talking about trying to start a family but we can’t do that until we have our finances in order.”

Blitzo accepted the glass of soda from Millie but took the cup of cherries she had been filling before he came in. “Shit Mils, I’m sorry. I had no idea your guys’ situation was that bad.” Blitzo said eating a cherry.

Millie shrugged and smiled. “I mean we have a little in savings, not a lot. And Moxxie would have a coronary if he ever found out I told you about this so don’t say anything about it ok. This is between you and me, ok?”

Blitzo nodded. “So a family, huh? Does that mean you’re going to quit being an assassin and be a stay at home mom when that happens?”

Millie laughed and shook her head. “Oh Satan no, I like stabbing people too much. If anyone would retire it would be Moxxie. He would be a much better Susie homemaker than I could ever hope to be.”

XxXxX

Stolas stormed into his cabin suite and slammed the door shut behind him, confetti and feathers flying around the room behind him. Stolas took his hellphone out of his khaki shorts and threw it against the bed. Stolas had been had at the cast off ceremony with Stella and Octavia when he had received another message. It had been another picture from Valentino, from somewhere on one of the lower deck promenades Valentino had taken a picture of Stolas in his khaki shorts, red Hawaiian shirt and white undershirt. _Hey Princey, why aren’t you responding? I miss you_. XOXO <3<3<3

If Stolas wasn’t sure that Val wouldn’t just start harassing Stella and Octavia on Voxtagram than Stolas would have just thrown his hellphone into the fire-y waters but he didn’t want either of them to know that he had anything to do with that vile, disgusting rat. Stolas flopped on to the bed, how he needed to find something to do that was going to take his mind off Val. If he just stayed in this room and tried to avoid him for the entire cruise than all he was going to do was think about Val and go crazy. Plus he didn’t think Stella would let him get away with staying in the cabin for 8 days.

The door to the cabin opened and Octavia walked in. “Hey dad,” she said shutting the door and shaking the confetti out of her feathers.

“Hello Via, did you have fun at the ceremony?” Stolas asked, sitting up.

Octavia sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged her shoulders. “Meh, it was ok. Kind of too people-y,”

Stolas looked to the door and expected it to open with Stella following behind Octavia. “Where is your mother?”

“I guess she wanted to have afternoon tea in the Furfur Café, she saw the Helsa von Eldritch and her mother and I guess they decided to catch up in the café.”

Stolas quirked his mouth, so much for this being a family vacation if Stella was already running off with some of her rich friends and abandoning her family. Stolas noticed a paper on the end table next to his bed. Stolas picked up the paper and saw that it listed all the activities that were happening on the cruise for the day. “You know what, why don’t you and I do something fun if your mother is going to be an odd duck and ditch us on our family vacation.”

“Like what?” Octavia asked.

Stolas read over the list quickly. “Well, there is an arcade, a library, we could go swimming or to the spa.” Stolas suggested. “Whatever you would like to do.”

“There is going to be a lounge singer tonight.” Octavia said. “Could we go to that?”

“Of course! Say, why don’t we go to the spa and make a day of it and then that way when we go out we’ll look fabulous.”

Octavia chuckled. “Okay dad,”

Stolas stood up and pulled Octavia up. “Now what do you think I should get? A hot stone massage or a seaweed wrap?”

Octavia thought for a moment before smiling mischievously. “Both.”

“Oh,” Stolas hooted. “You are perfectly sinful, Via.”

XxXxX

Blitzo was in his cabin, watching Angel dig through his dresser. Blitzo had gone to meet the band which consisted of Tiger Tabby Cat demon, named Nasir but everyone in the band called him Fat Cat. Nasir played the bass and saxophone. There was Byron, a raven demon from the 80s on the drums, a female wolpertinger demon named Winter on the keyboard and then a snake demon who said his Hell name was now Ekans (whatever the fuck that meant?) was on the guitar. He had gone through the formalities with the band and had even chosen songs much to his dislike since the band wouldn’t let him just sing songs from the Spirit soundtrack, but they had at least agreed to play one Spirit song.

“What are you looking for?” Blitzo finally asked as he saw Angel hold up three different shirts.

“I’m tryin ta figure out what ya goin ta wear tonight fa ya first show.” Angel said, turning around and looking at Blitzo laying on his bed.

“What’s wrong with what I have on?”

Angel cackled but then stopped when he saw that Blitzo wasn’t laughing as well. “Wait, ya serious?! Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph, ya are going ta kill me again!” Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen Blitzo, ya a total fuckin babe so ya should dress like a star so people know ya a star and treat ya like one.”

Blitzo propped himself on his elbow. “I mean I already know I’m hot as fuck but do you really think it matters what the fuck I wear when I’m on stage in front of those rich assholes?”

“What ya wear is just as important as what ya sing. As an imp ya need ta show those rich assholes that ya fucking fabulous and that they should worship ya. Once ya do that the drinks and tips will come rolling in.”

Blitzo had never thought about actually trying at this job and actually trying to earn money. His plan had just been to find the book and get back to imp city as fast as he could. Maybe he needed to start thinking like Moxxie and Millie and start thinking about a future for him and Loona if I.M.P went under. Yeah he was still going to try and get the book but what could free drinks and some extra cash in his pocket to support him and Loona hurt?

Blitzo got off the bed and held his arms out. “Ok, so what should I wear?”

Angel looked the imp up and down and crossed his arms. “Oh babe,” he said smacking his teeth. “We got a lot ta do and not a lot of time ta do it in. First, ya gotta lose da boots.”

Blitzo looked down at his feet. “My boots?”

“Yeah babe, this ain’t the grand ole opry. Ya got any other shoes?”

Blitzo looked down at his feet again and then down at Angel’s feet in the thigh high black high heeled boots he had returned to the cabin in. Blitzo looked back up at Angel, feeling a little embarrassed. “No.”

Angel sighed and dug his phone out of his chest fluff. “Ya lucky ya cute, babe. Ya definitely owe me fa this. He’s probably gonna make me suck his dick fa this favor.”

“Who?”

Angel held a finger on one of his hands as the line was answered. “Voxy baby, hey how are ya?” Blitzo’s mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out as Angel waited for a response. “Listen, what do I have ta do fa ya ta loan me a pair of ya shoes?”

Holy shit! Angel Dust was on the phone with the T.V. Demon and overlord of Pentagram city. If Blitzo survived this cruise it would be Goddamn miracle.

XxXxX

After spending the afternoon at the spa with Octavia, Stolas was feeling relaxed and fabulous. That was until he and Octavia returned to their cabin and found Stella dressing for dinner.

“There you two are, I was wondering where you had gone off to.” Stella said, stepping into a black lace off the shoulder evening gown with ¾ sleeves. “I was just about to call you to let you know we are having dinner with the Von Eldritch family at Le Dédale Noir.”

“Ugh.” Octavia said, the smile she had in the hallway falling from her face. “Why?”

Stella looked at Octavia in shock as she zipped the back of her dress. “Octavia! We are having dinner with the Von Eldritch family because they are our friends.”

Octavia groaned and went to her room. “No mum, they’re your friends. Not mine.” Octavia said slamming the door shut.

Stella shook her head and walked into the bathroom to start applying make-up. “I swear Stolas; she gets her stubbornness from you.”

Stolas leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and watched Stella for a moment. “Darling, I thought this was supposed to be a family vacation. That you, Octavia and I would be spending time together as a family; not spending time together with the Von Eldritch family.”

Stella looked at Stolas in the mirror. “They’re a family, we’re a family, and we’re both on vacation. I don’t see what is wrong with having dinner with the Von Eldritchs.” Stella said as she applied eye shadow. “Honestly I think you and Octavia would rather rub elbows with the imps in Imp City instead of with Hell’s royal households.”

Stolas shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I find the royal houses to be rather off putting, I’d rather spend time with people who enjoy my company and vice versa. Not just because we are both royal.” Stolas said looking a manicured talon.

Stella turned around and faced Stolas. “Stolas, we have an image to uphold. It doesn’t matter if you enjoy the company of Fredrick and Bethesda Von Eldritch, as a royal you are expected to be polite and on occasion be seen in a public setting with other royals.” Stella said. “And besides, you are the royal tasked to oversee Imp City and the holder of the Grimoire; people enjoy your company.”

“Then why don’t we have dinner with Lucifer and Lilith? At least I can stand them.” Stolas asked pushing off the doorframe and walking across the room to the closet to dig out clothes for dinner.

“Open the safe dearest, I want to wear my ruby choker.” Stella said standing behind Stolas. Stolas opened the safe that was in the closet that held his Grimoire and Stella’s jewelry and handed Stella a choker made of black gold that looked like lace with a ruby and black pearl. “From what I heard from Helsa and Bethesda Von Eldritch, Luci and Lili have their own familiar problems. Evidently Charlotte brought a girl with her on their family vacation and there are rumors going around that Charlotte is trying to start some sort of redemption half way house for demons to get to heaven.”

Stolas turned around and looked at Stella as she fastened the choker around her slender neck. “What is wrong with Charlie bring a friend with her on vacation?” Stolas asked, trying to hide his own feelings and concerns as well as a faint blush.

“Please Stolas; it’s not that kind of a friend.” Stella said, looking at Stolas as if he should know better. “Honestly, that child has changed so much ever since she and Seviathan Von Eldritch, and not necessarily for the better.”

Stolas shook his head. “Stella, did you ever think that maybe Charlie was happier with her new girlfriend than she was with Seviathan? And besides, she’s young she’ll date lots of people and I’m sure she’ll find lots of pet projects to do in her spare time before she takes over the throne.”

Stella pinched the bridge of her beak. “You know Stolas; sometimes I really do think you try to start fights with me.” Stella said, her eyes pinched shut in frustration.

“Me!” Stolas cried, turning around holding a white sports jacket. “How am I trying to start a fight?”

Stella threw up her hands. “It’s like you don’t even understand how people of our stature should act.” Stella cried. Stella sighed dramatically and picked up a black clutch purse. “Listen, I’m going to go get a drink at the bar before dinner. Just please wear your suit and make sure Octavia is dressed appropriately for dinner. I’ll see you in a little while.” And Stella left the cabin.

Stolas let out a breath of defeat. He saw his suit hanging in the closet but it seemed awful silly to wear it just for a family dinner. Maybe if Stella and Stolas were to go out to dinner alone, not that they were going to have dinner just the two of them anytime soon. Or maybe if Stolas were to take Octavia out to dinner just the two of them. Stolas however was not going to wear a suit if it was just to have dinner stuffy pompous Fredrick Von Eldritch and his family.

The door to Octavia’s room opened and Octavia stepped out wearing a black and purple ombré dress that was a cold shoulder and had a high-low skirt. Stolas started to tear up looking at Octavia because she looked so beautiful and yet so grown up.

“Oh Octavia,” Stolas said, actually wiping a tear from his eye. “You look wonderful.”

Octavia blushed. “Thanks dad,” Octavia said, pushing a feather out of her eye. “Do you think mum will approve? I heard what she said about being dressed appropriately.”

Stolas’ heart broke for Octavia. For her to think that her mother didn’t approve of her, tore him up inside. Stolas took one more look at the suit in the closet and then made up his mind.

“Don’t you worry, my dear sweet Starfire. We’ll make sure your mother never worries about how you dress for dinner again.” Stolas took out a pair of light wash skinny jeans out of the closet that he never wore, mostly because he thought he looked silly in jeans with how long his legs were and a pastel pink and green Hawaiian shirt. “What do you think your mother will have to say about these?”

Octavia laughed and covered her smile. “She’ll kill you if you show up to the restaurant in either one of those.” Octavia said, chuckling.

Stolas smiled. “What if I wear a dinner jacket?” Stolas held up the white sport coat with the Hawaiian shirt underneath. “There, is that dressed up enough for her?”

Octavia snorted. “You look like a tourist!” She cried, laughing and holding her sides. “I love it!”

Stolas chuckled. “I’ll look positively plebian at her family dinner with the Van Eldritchs.” Stolas said, walking into the bathroom. Stolas quickly changed into his jeans and Hawaiian shirt and stepped back out into the main cabin where Octavia was scrolling through Voxtagram on her hellphone. “You know, I was really looking forward to going to the lounge and hearing the singer tonight.”

Octavia looked up from her phone and watched her dad slip on his jacket. He was such a dork, but that was what she loved about him. He was willing to get his head bit off by her mother just so that her mother didn’t pick at everything thing about her because she wasn’t as stylish as Helsa or as charming as Sevithan. “Don’t worry dad, we’re on this forsaken ship for 7 nights. I’m sure we can avoid mum for one of them.”

Stolas chuckled and followed Octavia out of the cabin. They walked to the staircase that was down the hall from their cabin. There were other demons in the hall; most were heading to the elevators and there was a congestion of demons waiting to get in the cars. Stolas and Octavia just decided to avoid the traffic jam and take the stairs. The pair of avian demons walked up one deck to the Focalor deck where the more public restaurants and bars were. They would have to walk through this deck to get to the next staircase to get to the next deck. Stolas looked around at the other demons in the bars and in the ‘family friendly’ restaurants. He saw imps and other demons with their young; having dinner, bickering, talking. Acting like a normal family.

Stolas walked past the lounge called Belial’s Trumpet and he could hear music and see demons and imps dancing. “Go on ahead dear, I’ll catch up.” Stolas said stopping just outside the lounge doors. “I think I forgot my wallet in the cabin. Don’t want ole Fredrick Von Eldritch to think I’m expecting him to pay for my dinner. Tell your mother I’ll be right along.”

Octavia nodded and walked to the main staircase and headed down to the next deck. When Octavia was out of sight, Stolas turned around and walked into the lounge where the music was coming from. Stolas sidled up to the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon from an octopus demon that was mixing two other drinks at the same time. Stolas took a drink of his bourbon and listened to the music, the singer was an imp with a nice voice and he was singing some sort of slow song about returning for love or something. Stolas wasn’t really paying attention to the words, he just liked the way the singer’s voice sounded and the way the drink helped him relax.

“Hey Princey,” a velvety voice whispered in Stolas’ ear.

Shit. Well, so much for enjoying his drink. Stolas turned his head and saw Valentino sitting in on the bar seat next to him, wearing his trademark rose tinted heart shaped sunglasses, black leather pants that wear like a second skin on his muscular legs and a white collared shirt and suspenders. The moth demon had one of his arms draped across the back of Stolas’ chair and another arm was propping his head up on the bar.

“What do you want, Rat?” Stolas asked coldly, taking another drink.

Valentino chuckled and started rubbing circles on the small of Stolas’ back with his thumb, causing Stolas to stiffen. “Oh Princey, why do you have to be so mean?”

“Valentino, I have nothing I wish to discuss with you. So if you wouldn’t mind, please remove your hand.”

“When did you become so cold?” Val asked. “The way I remember it, you loved my hands all over you. Especially in that little cunt of yours.”

Stolas’ face darkened with shame at having his cloaca called anything so crude in such a public setting. Stolas grabbed Val’s wrist of one of his bottom hands and dragged him out of the lounge to the open promenade deck. “I don’t care what you remember, but that isn’t how things are now.” Stolas said once he and Val were alone on the deck. Stolas dropped Val’s wrist and leaned against the rail, looking out onto the fiery sea. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak so vulgarly about me or my body.”

Stolas felt in his pockets, looking for his cigarettes and found he had left them in his cabin, which only annoyed him even more by the fact that Stolas could hear Val lighting a cigarette.

Val took a drag on the red cigarette and blew the smoke towards Stolas. Val smiled wickedly and offered the cigarette to Stolas; the owl demon only shook his head. “Stolas, we are both men with very vivacious appetites, why won’t you let me sedate yours?” Val asked, pressing his hips against the owl demon and kissing his neck.

Stolas shuddered. It had been so long since he had felt the touch of another man, and Val’s cigarettes smelled sweet and musky, like cologne almost. Stolas could feel one of Val’s hands travel down his thigh and start to wander towards the front of his jeans.

“I like these jeans, Stolas.” Val murmured. “How come you never wore them when we were together?”

Stolas tried to push Val’s hand away as it unbuttoned his jeans. “Stop,” Stolas panted.

Val ground his hips into Stolas ass and turned Stolas’ face with his upper arms so that he could lick Stolas’ jawline. “Stop? Princey, I haven’t even started.” Stolas felt Val’s hand slip into his jeans and begin to circle his cloaca. “Stolas, your pussy is practically vibrating, wanting me to come in.”

Stolas whimpered. He regretted leaving Octavia and going into the lounge for a drink. He’d much rather being having dinner with the Von Eldritch family and Stella than have this dirty rats hands on him.

“Hey!” a voice that sounded familiar called. “What’s going on over there?”

Val stiffened and Stolas tried to turn and see who had called out. Val released his grip on Stolas and Stolas sank to his knees while Val quickly walked away before the unknown party could reach them. Stolas took a couple of shaky breaths, grateful that Val had not been able to do more than he had but Stolas’ head still felt dizzy. Those damn red cigarettes, Val was always known to have Velvet lace his cigarettes with something to make his partners more…submissive. 

“Hey,” the voice said again. Stolas looked up and saw it was the imp who had been singing in the lounge. “Are you ok?”

Stolas wanted to say yes but his voice wasn’t working. In fact, everything was starting to get very blurry. Stolas felt himself start to slump when arms wrapped around him and kept him from hitting his head on the deck. “Shit,” was the last thing he heard. Shit was right; he was going to be in deep shit with Stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if none of you have notice I use a lot of refences from Dante's divine comedy, but I also follow a lot of artist on Twitter who inspire me, hence where I got the idea for the red smoke with Val. If you have any questions or want to know who I follow you can look me up on Twitter. 
> 
> Please like and comment!


	3. Strangers in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas and Blitzo finally meet

Blitzo stared down at the tall demon in his arms. What the fuck was he supposed to do with this guy? The band had gone on a 15 minute smoke break when he had seen this guy and another who from the way Angel described him could only be the infamous Val (plus it didn’t hurt that Blitzo sort of Voxtagram stalked the guy after Angel started following him). Blitzo saw a red cigarette smoldering next to the demon, he picked it up and he could faintly smell peanuts, popcorn and cotton candy. His head started to swim; it was when he heard that demon in his arms moan that he came to his senses and threw the cigarette over the railing. Fucking weird ass cigarette that rich people smoked. 

Blitzo shifted the demon in his arms and reached into his pocket to pull out his hellphone. He quickly dialed Moxxie. “Come on, you fucking little baby dick, answer.” He mumbled. 

“Sir,” Moxxie answered. “I can’t be taking calls, I am trying−.”

“Shut it Moxxie. I need you out on the promenade five minutes ago. Hurry!” Blitzo said and hung up the phone. 

The demon groaned again as Blitzo put the phone back into his pocket. Dammit, he was going to be late getting back to his set and was probably going to catch Hell from Lobstrosson, the overgrown sushi roll. Blitzo heard running and wheezing behind him. He turned his head to find Moxxie and Millie running up to him, Moxxie holding a stitch in his side. 

“Blitzo, what happened?” Millie cried, kneeling down beside Blitzo and looking at the larger demon in his arms.

“Some Overlord asshole got a little handsy on this guy,” Blitzo said. “I think he may have drugged him too. I saw them in the lounge.”

“Sir, this is so unlike you.” Moxxie said quirking an eyebrow and looking down at Blitzo, Millie and the unnamed demon.

Blitzo blushed. “I just stepped out for some air. It’s hotter than a bitch in there. It just so happened that I heard this guy calling for help.” Blitzo said nonchalantly.

“What are we going to do with him?” Millie asked. “Does he have any id?”

“How do I know?” Blitzo shot back. “My hands are a little tied at the moment.” 

Moxxie felt in the demons jeans pockets and jacket pockets. “No wallet or phone. Should we take him to the infirmary?” 

This was turning into way more trouble than it was worth. “Listen, I have to get back to the lounge. The band will be looking for me. Take this asshole to my cabin and throw him in my bed and when he wakes up I’ll take him back to his cabin.” Blitzo said annoyed, shifting the large demon over to Moxxie.

“But Sir, what if he wakes up before you get back to your cabin?” Moxxie asked, struggling to hold the wait of the tall demon. Millie stood up and helped Moxxie carry the demon between them. 

Blitzo pinched between his eyes. “For fuck’s sake Moxxie, if he wakes up before I’m done for the night than he can waltz his leggy ass back to his own cabin. Fuck, think for once.” Blitzo sighed, exasperated. He was exhausted and he still had a few hours left of his set. “Just pin a note to the guy in case he wakes up letting him know that we found him and that we didn’t fuck him.” 

Blitzo quickly ran back to the lounge. Moxxie and Millie looked at each other, both a little confused by their boss’ unusual behavior. “Who do you think he is?” Millie asked as the two started walking toward the stairs to head to the crew cabins.

“I don’t know,” Moxxie said, his face scrunching up. “But I swear; he looks really familiar. I feel like I’ve seen his face before.”

XxXxX

Stolas’ head hurt and his mouth was dry. He didn’t want to open his eyes but he knew that if he was going to find something to drink he needed to open at least one eye. Stolas slowly opened the eyes on the right side of his face and saw he was not in his cabin. His first concern was that he was in Val’s cabin because that was the last person he remembered speaking with before passing out, but this cabin was much too small for the ostentatious Overlord. Stolas heard someone move and he stiffened, where the in the 9 circles had he ended up?

“Hey, ya awake finally.” A voice said. “I remember my first time with Val’s red cigarettes, not a fun experience. Especially when ya end up like a pig on a spit with him and Vox as a result because ya can’t say no.”

Stolas sat up and saw the voice belonged to a pink and white spider demon. “Where am I?” Stolas asked weakly, holding his head. 

The spider demon took off his studded black bra and black mini skirt. “Ya on the Cerberus deck in a crew cabin.” The spider said pulling a baggy t-shirt out of his dresser and slipping it on over his head. “My roommate, Blitzo found ya after Val messed ya up and brought ya back here since ya didn’t have any ID and we didn’t have any idea where ya cabin was.”

“Blitzo?” Stolas asked. 

“Yeah, he’s the singer in da lounge. Total babe, take a look.” The spider handed Stolas his hellphone for Stolas to look at his rescuer’s Voxtagram. 

His rescuer was a tall (by imp standards) imp with large black and white horns, a black shaped skull birthmark on his forehead and a splattering of white on his face and body (at least from what the pictures showed). So that was the voice he heard in the lounge and in his hour of need, well the face and body were rather nice to look at as well. 

Stolas handed the phone back to the spider. “Thank you…errr Mr.−”

“Angel Dust,” The spider said taking his phone in one hand and holding out another for Stolas to shake. “But most folks just call me Angel or Angie.”

Stolas nodded. “So where is the little imp?” Stolas asked, looking around the room. 

He could tell a distinct difference in the two roommates. One half of the room was very girly and pink with pictures of family and friends and posters for adult films and had sex toys thrown about while on the other half of the room there was well…nothing. Wait, Stolas saw a child’s drawing in a picture frame on the dresser that looked to be of Blitzo with two other imps and then perhaps a hellhound? And then on the nightstand there was an old faded picture of a much younger Blitzo with three other imps at what looked to be a circus.

“He’s should be getting back here anytime now.” Angel said sitting on his bed and flipping through a teen girl magazine. “Da lounge closed about 15 minutes ago.”

“What!” Stolas cried standing from the bed and grabbing his head because he had stood too quickly. “The lounge closed but if the lounge closed than that means it’s after midnight!” 

“Actually it’s after 2am if ya want ta get technical.”

“Oh goodness, my family must be worried sick.” Stolas cried striding to the door and yanking it open only to find the imp on the other side. Blitzo’s tie was undone and his suspenders were hanging at his sides, Stolas felt himself blush at the imp who looked positively exhausted but still sexy. 

“Uh…Hey.” Blitzo said. He pulled his suspenders back up over his shoulders. “You’re up, that’s good.”

Stolas nodded. “Yes, your roommate took very good care of me.” Stolas said quietly, still blushing.

“Hey Blitz,” Angel called. Blitzo looked around the taller demon at Angel sitting on his bed with a magazine. “Take this guy back ta his cabin, he said his family was worried shitless and would probably give you a reward.”

Stolas whirled around and narrowed his eyes at Angel. “I said no such thing.” Stolas cried, his feathers ruffling before he grabbed his head again and groaned. 

Angel cackled and Blitzo chuckled. “Come on, I’ll get ya something that’ll help with that headache.” Blitzo said, turning away from the room. “I’ll be back Angel.” 

Angel waggled his fingers at Stolas. “Come back and see me sometime, big boy.” 

Stolas shook his head as Blitzo closed the door behind him. “That roommate is very…promiscuous.” Stolas said, walking with in step with Blitzo’s shorter stride.

Blitzo chuckled. “Yeah, hard to believe I just met him today, huh?”

“Really? Well it seems like you guys get along well enough.” 

Blitzo shrugged his shoulders. “I mean it would be better if I could have roomed with my friends from home but beggars can’t be choosers.” Blitzo said. 

Blitzo stopped outside the rec room where there were vending machines. Blitzo dug a couple of bills out of his pocket and slipped them into a machine. Stolas watched as Blitzo pressed a couple numbers and it made a noise and something fell to the tray below. Blitzo bent over to grab a bottle of soda and stood back up, he handed the soda to Stolas. “Here,” he said. “This will help with your head hurting.”

Stolas took the bottle of brown liquid. “What is it?” he asked.

“Christ on a stick,” Blitzo said looking at Stolas like he was some sort of alien life form. “Haven’t you ever had Coke before?”

“Like cocaine?”

Blitzo slapped his forehead. “No, this is just a regular Coke with a lot of sugar and caffeine. Just try it.” 

Stolas twisted the red cap off the bottle and took a small sip of the brown liquid. It was quite sweet and the bubbles tickled his nose but he didn’t dislike it. “Oh, that is nice.” Stolas said, taking another drink. 

Blitzo chuckled. “Yeah, it’s pretty good. Better with jack or rum in it but again beggars can’t be choosers.”

Blitzo and Stolas walked down the empty hallway to the elevators. Blitzo pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. “So where are you from?” he asked, blushing slightly.

“I live in Imp City.” Stolas replied, smiling warmly. “Or well, just outside the city limits but I still consider myself a resident of Imp City.”

“Huh.” Blitzo said. “Don’t see too many demons running around Imp City.” The doors to the elevator opened and the two stepped into the car. “What deck?”

“The Pheynix deck,” Stolas replied. Blitzo pressed the button and the car doors closed, the car began to ascend. Stolas chuckled. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t see me around the city very much. My work keeps me very busy where as the only time I find myself getting away from work if for silly things my wife has planned like this cruise or to visit her family or have dinner with her friends.” Stolas said waving his hand for emphasis. 

“You’re married?” Blitzo asked as the elevator stopped on the Pheynix deck.

Stolas nodded. “Yes, for quite some time now.” 

“Huh,” 

Stolas looked at the imp walking beside him. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that your outfit screams bachelor.” Blitzo replied.

Now this time Stolas laughed. “Oh, yes. My daughter was worried that her mother wouldn’t think she was dressed nice enough for dinner so I decided to take the attention off of her and annoy my wife.” 

“You have a kid too?” 

“Yes, Octavia. She is my world.” Stolas said, pride feeling his chest. 

“So how does a guy with a wife and kid in Imp City wind up running with crowds like Valentine?” Blitzo asked. “I’d never even heard of him until Angel told me about him.”

Stolas stopped in front of his door. Stolas drew a Rune on the door with his talon, his hand glowing red. Blitzo’s mouth fell open a little bit, he had never seen a demon preform magic before. Shit the whole reason he was on this fucking boat was to steal a book just full of magic but this was the very first time he had ever seen magic be used. Kind of seem like a waste to keep making keys if you could open a door with magic.

“That, dear Blitzy is a story for another time.” Stolas said stepping into the cabin and shutting the door behind him. 

Blitzo stood outside the cabin for a minute just staring at the closed door before turning and heading back to his cabin on Cerberus deck. Once in his cabin Blitzo started to undress and get ready for bed. He was fucking exhausted and he had no idea why he had even gotten involved in the first place with that demon. He was married with a kid and he knew magic, all things that Blitzo didn’t want to mess with when it came to relationships, not that he was looking for a relationship. But Blitzo wasn’t going to deny that he did find the taller demon attractive if not a little dorky.

“Hey,” Angel said his voice thick with sleep. “Did you get that guy back to his cabin?”

“Yeah,” Blitzo said, turning off the light in the cabin. Blitzo carefully walked over to his bed making sure not to hit his feet on anything in the dark room.

“What was his name?” Angel asked.

Shit. Blitzo never asked the demon his name. He supposed it didn’t matter if he thought the demon was attractive or not, he didn’t know who he was and would most likely never see him again. “I don’t know. I never asked him his name.” Blitzo replied, crawling under the blankets.

“Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph.”

XxXxX

Blitzo sat at the bar Millie was currently cleaning, drinking an iced coffee and ignoring the questions about the night before that Millie kept asking him. Blitzo was tired and he didn’t want people to think that he gave a fuck about other people, it’s just from what Angel had told him about Valentino when Angel was helping him get ready the night before the guy seemed like a real rat bastard.

A muffin was placed in front of Blitzo. Blitzo looked up from his coffee to see Moxxie in a white collared shirt and with matching black vest and tie. “Thanks Mox, but if you wanted to suck my dick you didn’t need to bribe me.” Blitzo said picking up the muffin and taking a bite. “You just have to ask.”

“Ugh.” Moxxie groaned while Blitzo and Millie snickered. “Sir, I was going to say I was proud of you for helping that demon last night, but now you’ve ruined.”

Blitzo groaned, when were Millie and Moxxie going to drop this whole helping another person thing? “I told you Moxxie, I wasn’t trying to help. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Where were you at the wrong time?” Loona asked, sitting down next to Blitzo and taking the muffin from his hand.

“Hey Loony,” Blitzo said, turning his back to Moxxie and facing Loona. “How’s work going?”

“It fucking sucks.” Loona said, taking a bite of the muffin. “They like expect me to clean up other people’s messes and to leave a mess of my own.”

“You’re part of housekeeping!” Moxxie cried. “Housekeeping cleans up after the passengers!”

Loona scoffed. “Whatever. And my cabin mate is a total spaz, Tippy or Pippy, I can’t remember her. Some Cyclops demon who runs around 100 miles a minute and freaks out if I make any mess in our cabin.”

“Wow,” Millie said sarcastically. “And you haven’t eaten her yet?”

Loona flipped Millie the bird and took her phone out of pocket of her scrubs pants pocket. Loona began to scroll through Voxtagram. “No because she’s my partner. So while she is off cleaning some rich assholes giant ass suite I figured I’d come see what you losers were up to.”

Blitzo perked up. “Wait, rich asshole? Giant suite? Is Skippy cleaning our rich asshole’s giant suite?” Blitzo cried.

“How the fuck should I know?” Loona replied, not taking her eyes off her phone. “Does it look like I’m there with her?” Blitzo yanked the hellphone out of Loona’s hand, causing the hellhound to growl and snap her jaws. “What the fuck, Blitzo.”

“Loona,” Blitzo said, his face very serious. “You are our best shot of finding the Grimoire. If you can find Prince Stolas’ suite then we can break into his room and steal the book. I really need you to do this for me Loony.” 

Loona threw back her head and groaned loudly. “Fine, fuck you people are annoying.”

Blitzo handed Loona back her phone. “Thanks Loony, let me know the room number as soon as you know where Prince Stolas’ suite is.”

“Wait, you want me to go work? Now? God dammit!” Loona stuffed her phone back into her pocket and flipped Blitzo off as she started walking away. “You fucking owe me Blitzo.”

“Love you too, Loony.”

XxXxX

Stolas sat in La Peste Noire Café drinking a cup of tea across from Octavia. After a fight with Stella this morning over why the prince had not shown up for dinner and then come back to the room after 2 in the morning Stella had stormed out of the cabin. Stolas had decided that Octavia and him would be better off to not be in the room when and if Stella decided to come back, so the pair had gone to one of the ship’s many dining venues for breakfast.

“So where were you last night?” Octavia asked, taking a drink of her coffee. “I mean if your plan was to ditch all along, you could have at least told me and I would have ditched too, instead of leaving me to suffer through that super awkward dinner with mum and the Von Eldritch family.”

Stolas’ feather on his neck ruffled and his checks darkened with embarrassment and shame. “I never planned on not coming to dinner.” Stolas said, not looking Octavia in the eye. “I was going back to the cabin to get my wallet, but an old…acquaintance found me and we just lost track of time talking.” Stolas felt bad for lying to Octavia but he could never tell her that he had been in a relationship with the Overlord of the sex and porn industry. “So Via, what would you like to do today?”

Octavia looked down at her granola. “Ummm… Actually dad, last night after dinner I ran into Charlie and her new girlfriend, Vagatha. They invited me to hang out with them today.” Octavia said. 

“Oh,” Stolas replied dejectedly. Stolas was glad that Octavia was able to find someone her own age that she wanted to hang out with and not be forced to spend all her free time with her parents who fought all the time or people her mother deemed socially appropriate. He was just a little disappointed that his little Starfire was out growing him and with how Stella was acting, this was going to be a very long and lonely vacation. “Maybe we can meet up for lunch.”

Octavia gave her father a nod. “Maybe, depends on what Charlie and Vaggie want to do.”

Stolas tried to not let disappointment take over him when he saw the imp from the night before walking past the glass wall of the café. Stolas quickly stood up from his chair and threw a few bills on the table. “Of course, my dear; you have fun with your friends.” Stolas said and quickly left the table.

“Dad, where are you going?” Octavia called, confused.

“I just saw my friend pass by and I want to catch them before they disappear.”

Stolas exited the café and looked around the hallway to see where Blitzo had gone, Stolas caught sight of him at the staff elevators, speaking with a grey hellhound from housekeeping and a tiny Cyclops with red hair cleaned the buttons as they waited for the elevator. Stolas quickly walked over to the three to make sure he caught Blitzo.

“On the Pheynix deck? I was just there last night!” Stolas heard Blitzo say to the Hellhound.

“What the fuck were you doing there?” the hellhound asked, eyes locked on her hellphone.

“He was walking me back to my cabin.” Stolas said.

Blitzo and the hellhound jumped at the sound of Stolas’ voice, the Cyclops continued cleaning this time moving on to the closed doors of the elevator. “Jesus Christ on a stick,” Blitzo said, holding his heart. “Warn a guy next time you are going to sneak up on him.”

Stolas chuckled. “Sorry Blitzy, I saw you walk by and I just couldn’t resist. How are you today?”

Blitzo rubbed the back of his neck. Stolas noticed that Blitzo wasn’t dressed as dapper as he had been the night before, this morning he was wearing a tattered black jacket with a red and white striped turtleneck and a skull shaped broach at the base of his throat. Blitzo also had on black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and scuffed up black cowboy boots. “Ummm… I’m fine, thanks. How are you?” Blitzo asked awkwardly.

“Listen Blitz,” the hellhound said before Stolas could reply. “I gotta get back to work. I’ll text you the details later.” And the hellhound and the Cyclops got on the elevator that had just arrived.

“Sounds like your friends are very busy,” Stolas said.

“Who, Loona?” Blitzo asked. “She’s actually my daughter.”

Stolas quirked the eyebrows on the right side of his face. “You have a hellhound for a daughter? How interesting. What is her mother like?” Stolas asked, knowing that hellhounds usually ate their partners after coitus if they were not the same species.

“Never had the pleasure to meet the bitch.” Blitzo said, turning and walking away from the elevator. Stolas followed Blitzo, now even more curious. “I adopted Loona when she was just a pup, because of her size and coloring she was the runt of the litter so Loona was left to die. That is until I found her that is.”

Blitzo and Stolas stepped out onto the open deck and into the glow of the orange sky of the third ring. Stolas could see in the distance storms falling on the souls who had been plagued with gluttony in life and hear them cry in agony as the guardian of the ring, Cerberus forced them to eat rats and snakes and toads (Stolas didn’t know what they were complaining about, a good rat every once in a while never hurt anyone and toad or snake was delicious when prepared correctly). “That’s very kind of you to take in and raise…Loona?” Stolas said as they continued to walk along the open deck.

Blitzo shrugged his shoulders. “I know what it’s like to be alone without a family, so when I found her wandering around Imp City it just seemed like the right thing to do.” Blitzo replied. Blitzo had no idea why he was telling this complete stranger about how he had found Loona. He and Loona didn’t even really discuss the fact that she was abandoned as a pup and he sure as Hell never spoke a word of this to Moxxie or Millie. “But enough about my sad excuse of a life, what about you; what about your kid?”

Stolas chuckled and leaned against the railing they had stopped at. “I’d hardly say your life is sad or sorry. As for my daughter, her name is Octavia and fortunately she is the one good thing that I’ve gotten out of my marriage.” Stolas replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold cigarette case with the astrological sign for Libra made out of tiny diamonds. “My Octavia isn’t probably very much younger than your Loona and she and I are very much alike which infuriates her mother.”

“Oh yeah,” Blitzo said, resting his chin on the railing. “The missus wishes she was more of a princess and not a daddy’s little girl?”

Stolas hooted with laughter as he lit a cigarette. He offered one to Blitzo who shook his head no. “You have no idea.” Stolas said, taking a long drag from the cigarette and exhaling slowly. “Stella would much prefer for Octavia and I to keep company with members of society she deemed socially acceptable.”

Blitzo nodded his head. “She sounds like a real bitch.”

Stolas chuckled again and flicked ash over the railing. “She is.”

Blitzo turned around and leaned his back against the railing. “So why don’t you leave the bitch?”

Stolas looked down at the little imp. Stolas found him quite amusing; the fact that this imp just said whatever came to his mind and had no filter. Stolas also liked the fact that the imp didn’t know that he was a royal and wasn’t scared of him or tried to steal from him. It was rather refreshing from the usual demons he dealt with. “I would if I could but our marriage is complicated, especially with Via. We tried doing counseling but according to Stella all I ever do is instigate fights because I don’t want to spend time with her friends or waste money on useless things.” Stolas said walking over to a deck chair and sitting down heavily.

Blitzo looked at this demon who sat across from him on a deck chair, smoking a cigarette. He looked like he had lived a thousand lifetimes and for all Blitzo knew he could have, talking as if the weight of the underworld was on his shoulders. Blitzo decided he didn’t really want to see the other demon look like this anymore, like his world was ending, so he needed to change the subject. “Hey, so you promised me a story last night.” Blitzo said, walking over to Stolas and dragging a deck chair closer to Stolas’.

“I did?” Stolas asked, confused.

“Yep,” Blitzo replied. “You were going to tell me about that rat, Val and how you know him.” Blitzo took off his jacket and laid it on the deck chair after digging some aviator sunglasses out of the inner pocket and laying back in the chair.

Stolas chuckled. “Oh, that story.” Stolas followed Blitzo’s example and leaned back into the chair, his long legs stretching far out past the end. “There really isn’t a whole lot to tell… We used to be exclusive and now we no longer are.”

“Exclusive?” Blitzo asked, brazenly.

Stolas blushed. “Okay, so we dated for a little while before Octavia was born. I had desires and he fulfilled them.”

“I’m sure he filled something alright.” Blitzo teased. The feathers on Stolas neck fluffed up and his face grew hotter. “But if you guys dated forever ago then why is he bothering you now?”

Stolas looked up at the orange sky, the giant pentagram turning counter clockwise. “I can’t really say. Maybe he just likes what isn't his?” Stolas said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Blitzo furrowed his lips to right side. “You must have been a helluva lay if he’s still chasing you after all this time.” Blitzo said, putting on his sunglasses and resting his hands behind his head. “You got a golden dick or something?”

Stolas blushed furiously. “Something alright,”

Stolas looked at the imp laying on the deck chair next to him. He looked like a child with how short he was on the chair, but Stolas could help imagining seeing how far down the splattering of white went and what it would feel like grasping those big, thick horns in his talons while the imp played with his cloaca and kissed him deeply and roughly.

_ ‘When you want somebody gone _

_ And you don’t want to wait too long _

_ Call the Immediate Murder Professionals.’ _

Blitzo sat up and dug into his jacket that he had been laying on until he found his hellphone. “Blow for Blitzo,” Blitzo said, leaning back on the chair.

Stolas chuckled. “I believe the term is ‘Go for’,” Stolas said.

Blitzo shrugged. “I like the way I say it better.”

“Oh my fucking Satan! Shut the fuck up!” Loona yelled through the phone. “Are you still with that creepy bird demon?”

Blitzo looked at the demon lounging in the deck chair next to him, smoking a cigarette and occasionally shyly smiling at Blitzo. Blitzo smirked and winked at the bird demon. “Yeah, what of it?”

“Well Chippy-.”

“It’s Niffty!” Someone called in the background. 

“WHAT THE FUCK EVER!” Loona roared so loud that Blitzo held the phone away from his ear. “Niffty and I are in Prince Stolas’ room and you are not going to fucking believe this.”

“What?” Blitzo asked and the demon in the chair next to him looked at him curiously. 

Blitzo’s hellphone pinged, alerting him that he had a new DM on Voxtagram. Blitzo opened the app to find Loona’s claw holding a souvenir photo from when Prince Stolas and his family boarded the ship. Blitzo looked carefully at the picture in the message and then at the bird demon next to him. Aside from the clothes and looking like he would rather have a red hot poker shoved up his narrow ass then hold hands with wife, the two demons were the same. 

“Holy fucking Hell!” Blitzo cried. 

“What is it Blitzy?” Stolas asked, concerned. Stolas sat up in the chair and turned to face Blitzo. “Is everything ok with Loona?”

Blitzo just stared at the other demon. “You’re Prince fucking Stolas Goetia!” 

Shit, Stolas thought. So much for Blitzo not knowing he was a royal. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Sorry for posting this so late but it took me a little longer to write this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a little shorter but I hope you guys enjoy the updates. Thank you so much for reading, please comment if you like. If you want updates on the story and how it is going or want to see artwork I use for story ideas, please check me out on Twitter at sqydnee_15. Thank you so much again!


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo now knows who it is that he "saved" and he has a plan to steal the book. But someone else has plans as well...

“Um…Yes.” Stolas replied, blushing and looking a little embarrassed. “Sorry if you thought I was deceiving you in any way.”

Blitzo stared at the taller demon for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. He had literally been talking and possibly flirting with the guy he was supposed to be stealing from. Did this change how Blitzo felt about this guy and taking his shit? Blitzo thought about how Moxxie and Millie were prepared to stay on this floating brothel and leave him if he couldn’t get that book. Nothing about helping Prince Stolas with an Overlord or speaking with him today changed anything about his plan.

“Listen, I just got a message from the band. They’re wanting to do a quick meeting before rehearsal so I gotta go.” Blitzo lied, standing up.

“Oh,” Stolas said disappointedly. Stolas leaned back into the chair. “I understand.”

Shit, this bird was really laying it on thick with the guilt. And Blitzo wasn’t going to lie, he didn’t mind spending time and talking with Stolas, especially since all of his friends were busy during the day working. “Blitzorodeo,” Blitzo said rubbing his eyes.

“What?” Stolas asked.

“Blitzorodeo: no caps. That’s my Voxtagram tag. Or if you don’t have a Voxtagram you can text me and we can meet up after rehearsal.” Blitzo said.

Stolas hooted with delight. “Yes, I have a Voxtagram! Octavia helped me set it up. I’ll start following you at once.” Stolas said digging his phone out of the pocket of his shorts. “Please let me know when you are done.”

“Ha yeah,” Blitzo said, his phone already pinging with a new notification from Voxtagram. “I’ll catch ya later, okay?”

“Yes, of course. Don’t let me keep you from your meeting.” Stolas said, staring intently at his hellphone.

Blitzo could hear more pinging as more notifications came in from Voxtagram. Great, he was going to have a million notifications from this one thirsty bird.

XxXxX

“YOU DID WHAT SIR!” Moxxie cried, slamming his hands onto the table where Blitzo, Millie and Moxxie were sitting.

Blitzo shushed the smaller imp as Millie tried to calm Moxxie down by holding his head against her chest and patting his head. “Keep it down Moxx; I don’t need the entire ship knowing about this.”

“Blitzo,” Millie said, looking at Stolas confused. “How did you not know what Prince Stolas looked like when you made this plan to steal the book?”

Blitzo’s face heated. He hated it when Millie didn’t outright scold him; she just made him feel like an idiot. “I wasn’t really worried about what the guy looked like, just what room he was in. And besides, neither one of you recognized Prince Stolas last night either.”

“That is beside the point, Sir!” Moxxie said, sitting up. “How are you going to steal the book now that Prince Stolas knows who you are?”

Blitzo tapped on his chin and thought for a minute. The cruise was eight days long and they were already on the second day and Stolas did seem like he wanted spend more time with Blitzo seeing as how he didn’t get along with his wife and his daughter hadn’t made an appearance yet. Blitzo smiled impishly. “I’ll fuck him and steal the book after he falls asleep.”

“What?!” Moxxie and Millie cried at the same time.

“Sir, that has to be the most asinine thing you have ever suggested.” Moxxie said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know what my ass has to do with this other than that bird is hot for it.” Blitzo replied, leaning back in his chair.

“Blitzo, how are you going to get away with this? Prince Stolas will obviously think it was you if you sleep with him.” Millie stated, crossing her arms on the table.

Shit, she was right. How was Blitzo going to get Stolas off his trail when he figured out the book was missing… “Oh, light bulb.” Blitzo said, thinking out loud.

“What?” Millie and Moxxie said together again. The two imps looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders after blushing at each other.

“I don’t have to worry about this falling back on me.” Blitzo said arrogantly. “Prince Stolas’ old flame is on board and evidently he has a thing for wanting what he can’t have.”

“And just who is the prince’s ‘old flame’?” Moxxie asked, using air quotes.

“The Overlord, Valentino.”

“Sweet cheese and crackers,” Moxxie said, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. “Sir, you are really starting to play a dangerous game. I mean it was one thing when it was just the prince but now you want to mix in Overlords?”

Blitzo shrugged. “How tough could it be to pin the blame on him? I mean Prince Stolas already ran into him last night.”

“Wait, is Valentino the Overlord you said was getting handsy with the prince when you saved him?” Millie asked.

Blitzo groaned. “For the last time; I did not save the prince. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Blitzo rubbed the birthmark on his forehead. “Okay listen, for this to work I’m going to have to spend more time with the prince. So I may not be around as much to clean up any messes you two might get yourselves into.” Blitzo adjusted his jacket and stood up from the table. “Now if you’re done being a little bitch Moxxie, I have a prince to woo.”

Moxxie raised an eyebrow. “Sir, I hardly doubt you need to worry about Millie or I. Loona maybe. And I thought you were just hanging out with the prince to make him like you better and to get him to sleep with you. I didn’t know you needed to ‘woo’ anyone.”

“Just because I’m trying to steal the Grimoire doesn’t mean I’m not a classy guy. Not everyone can rope a girl into marriage by being as pathetic as you, Mox.” Millie giggled and Moxxie slapped his forehead. “Alright, I guess I better go find the bird brain, he’s been blowing up my phone wanting to know when I’ll be done with rehearsal.”

“Don’t you have rehearsal?” Millie asked.

Blitzo blew a raspberry. “What do I need to practice for? I already know I’m great.”

XxXxX

Stolas sat a bar next to the pool area. Blitzo had messaged him on Voxtagram and said that Angel Dust had wanted to tan near the pool and that Stolas could meet them there. Stolas had hoped to spend more time with just Blitzo but he was grateful that the imp had messaged him at all. So while Stolas waited for Blitzo and Angel to arrive he sat and drank a fruity, frozen alcoholic drink and watched as the sky change from orange to green as the ship passed into the fourth ring, Greed.

“Hey Princey,” a deep, velvety voice said next to Stolas.

Stolas rolled his eyes. “What now, Val?” Stolas asked and nearly choked on his drink. Valentino sat on bar chair next to him in nothing but a zebra print speedo. His muscular legs and torso glistened with oil and the moth demon smirked behind his heart shaped sunglasses when he caught the owl demon looking him up and down.

“See something you like, Princey?” Val asked.

Stolas blushed. “Hardly,” Stolas took another drink of his cocktail and turned around in his seat so that he could see anyone coming to the pool area. “What do you want Val? I’m starting to think you’re obsessed with me.”

Val chuckled and rubbed one of his pierced nipples, making Stolas blush even more. “Please Princey, I don’t get obsessed. People obsess over me.” Val pointed with the arm below the one that was still rubbing himself. “You see that guy over there?”

Stolas cringed and looked towards Val was pointing. Across the deck in a pair of blue and grey swim trunks and a white polo shirt was Vox, the TV demon. “Vox, what about him?” Stolas said.

“Now there is someone who is obsessed. That demon worships the very ground I walk on. I say jump and he’ll ask how high. I’ll say I want a vacation and he’ll sponsor a cruise and bring on the maiden voyage. He doesn’t do anything without my approval.”

“If he’s so great, than why are you chasing my tail feathers?” Stolas asked, glaring at Val.

Val grinned wickedly at Stolas. “I’m only chasing your tail feathers because I can and you have something I want.” Val said and pulled a metal cigarette case out from his speedo.

“And what is it you want? That way I can tell you to fuck off and go back to my vacation.”

Val lit his cigarette and blew smoke towards Stolas who quickly turned his head. “If I told you then that would take all the fun out of playing with you. And I know how much you wanted to play last night.”

“Stolas!” A voice called from across the deck. Stolas looked away from Val and saw Blitzo and Angel Dust standing by a snack bar and waving at him.

Stolas raised his arm and waved back at the other two demons. “Sorry Val, but I’m over your games. Besides I’m meeting someone I’d much rather spend my time with.” Stolas said, taking his drink and standing up. “So just leave me the fuck alone.”

Stolas walked over to where Blitzo and Angel were lounging on a couple deck chairs. Blitzo had changed from his long black pants and jacket to a red floral Hawaiian shirt and black board shorts. Stolas blushed slightly when he noticed that Blitzo was not wearing his fingerless gloves and saw that the splattering of white did indeed go to his appendages, Stolas could only imagine what other appendages had white splattered on them.

“Hey, ya highness,” Angel said, looking up at Stolas from where he was laying on his stomach on the chair. Stolas looked down at the spider demon and blushed a little to see the demon in a black thong bikini bottom with multiple strings crisscrossing across his small ass, the top to said string bikini was on the ground under Angel’s chair. “Rub some oil on my back, will ya?”

Stolas pursed his beak but kneelt down to rub tanning oil on the demon’s back. “For someone with as many arms as you, you’d think you would be able to put tanning oil on your own back.” Blitzo and Angel laughed while the owl demon rubbed oil onto Angel’s back. Stolas was a little surprised to find that fur on Angel’s back was not as thick as it was on his chest, but softer almost like suede.

“I see Val was messing with you again.” Blitzo said, once Stolas sat down on a chair and started sipping his drink again.

Stolas nodded. “Apparently, I have something he wants and he plans to keep fucking with me until I give it to him.”

“That’s Val for ya.” Angel said, laying his head on his folded upper set of arms while his bottom set took a selfie.

Blitzo looked over the top of his sunglasses at Stolas. This was his chance to plant the seed that maybe Val wanted the Grimoire. “What do you think he wants?”

Stolas shrugged. “Money, power or my gorgeous body; I couldn’t really say.”

“Well, here’s hoping you don’t have anything of great value or one of a kind on the ship that would catch this rat’s fancy.” Blitzo said, pushing his sunglasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

Stolas looked at Blitzo and raised the eyebrows on the right side of his face. “That is oddly specific…” Stolas said curiously.

“Not really,” Angel replied. “Val has a thing for really expensive and priceless things. He’ll nevah admit it but his penthouse has all sorts of expensive antiques and shit in it.”

Stolas nodded. “And you Angel are you on good terms with Val?”

“As good a terms as someone can be when the other owns ya soul.” 

Blitzo spit out his frozen, blue cocktail he was taking a drink of. “Holy shit! That rat owns your soul?” Blitzo cried.

Angel leaned up on his upper forearms and held a finger to his lips. “Zip it, I don’t need all of Hell knowing that I traded my soul.” Angel whispered loudly.

“Why would you do that Angel?” Stolas asked, looking at the flustered spider demon.

Angel blushed and laid back on his stomach, laying his head again on his arms. “The same reason anyone does.” Angel replied, glumly. “Because they think it’s the only way I thought I could make my life in Hell better.”

“Is there any way to break it?”

Angel looked at Stolas and raised an eyebrow. “Ya know anyone willing to make a deal with Val? The only way to break my contract is to either have Val sell it or to complete my years of servitude.”

“Well how long could that be?” Blitzo asked, stirring his drink.

Angel started counting on his fingers and mumbling numbers. “Five hundred and fifty one years, give or take a year or two.”

Blitzo whistled. “Wow, that’s a long time.”

Angel shrugged. Angel pulled the bikini top out from under his chair and secured it back around his chest. “Listen, I’m tired of talking about how shitty my life is and I’m starting to smell those poor bastards’ fry.” Angel said, standing up from his chair. “I’m going to get some fries from the snack stand.”

Blitzo and Stolas watched Angel walk to the snack stand a few yards away. “Poor fellow,” Stolas said, looking away from Angel and looking at Blitzo. “I had no idea Val had that much power.”

“Yeah,” Blitzo said absent mindedly, almost rethinking his blame Val for stealing the book idea. He was going to have to be careful when it came to the Overlord. “Almost makes you feel sorry for the bastard.”

Stolas chuckled. “Blitzo, you’re terrible.” He said swatting the imp’s arm.

“Meh,” Blitzo replied shrugging. “I’ve been called worse.”

Stolas pulled his cigarette case out of the pocket of his shorts and took a cigarette out. “So tell more about yourself Blitzy, you’ve told me about your daughter and that you have other friends on this ship, but nothing about you.” Stolas said, lighting a cigarette.

Blitzo leaned back in the chair and clicked the toes of his cowboy boots together. “About me? Can’t really say there is a whole lot to talk about. What exactly do you want to know?”

Stolas turned so that he was leaning on his side, tucking one leg under his knee and facing Blitzo. “Tell me about your life back in Imp City. What do you do for a living, your dreams, where you grew up? You can Voogle me and know my whole life story but who is Blitzo?”

Blitzo swallowed hard. Why did Stolas have to sit in chair like that? Giving him smiles and teasing him and trying to get closer to Blitzo. How could a guy look so sexy wearing a pair of fucking khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt? “If I tell you my entire life story on the first day then what will we talk about the rest of the trip?”

“Who says we need to talk?”

Oh shit.

Blitzo held up three fingers. “I’ll let you ask me three questions a day about my life that I will answer truthfully.”

“Only three?” Stolas whined.

“Yeah, only three, so make them good.” Blitzo said laughing.

Stolas sat back in his chair and thought for a moment before brightening again. “Are you or have you ever been married?” Stolas asked.

Blitzo raised an eyebrow and gave Stolas a look that said ‘What the fuck’. “No, never been married. Never really planned on it, I live the married life vicariously through my friends Moxxie and Millie and that’s good enough. Besides I’m too busy running my business.”

“Oh, what kind of business is that?”

“This is going to count as one of your questions for today.”

“What? No fair! You can’t mention owning a business and not expect someone to get curious.” Stolas said pouting.

Blitzo laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed this much when he wasn’t making fun of Moxxie. “Sorry, you agreed to the terms.”

Stolas pouted for another minute before chuckling as well.

“Stolas?” a voice behind the two demons said.

Stolas and Blitzo turned around in their chairs and Stolas felt like this throat was going to close on him when he saw Stella with Fredrick and Bethesda Von Eldritch and Lucifer and Lilith Mange. Of all the times in all the places in Hell, they had to find Stolas when he was actually having a good time.

“Stolas, darling, we were just going to go have lunch and then go to the casino. Will you be joining us?” Stella asked. “Or do you want to stay continue talking with your new…friend.”

Blitzo felt his spines rise in defense against this other avian demon who was clearly Stolas’ wife. Blitzo knew that he was just trying to steal the book from Stolas but he didn’t like the way Stolas’ wife or some of her friends looked at Blitzo, like he was some dog shit on the sidewalk or something worse.

Stolas looked at Blitzo apologetically. “I guess I should go join them for lunch. I’ll talk to you later Blitzo.” Stolas said getting up and following the group back inside the ship. 

“Stolas,” Stella whispered so as to not be heard by the other couples. “What were you doing with that imp?”

Stolas rolled his eyes. He already knew where this conversation was going to go. “We were just talking Stella.” Stolas replied. 

“Why in Hell would you want to do that?” 

Stolas sighed in exasperation and pinched between his eyes. “Because sometimes I just want to talk with someone who doesn’t care that I am a royal or expect anything from me, Stella.”

Stella looked horrified at Stolas. “But Stolas, imps are just so low class, not even worth our time of day.” 

Stolas just shook his head and continued walking, deciding to avoid this argument that Stella was trying to bait him with. 

XxXxX  
  


Angel had just paid for his chili cheese fries and was waiting for his order when he heard, “Hey Angel cakes, I need you to do something for me.”

A shiver ran down Angel’s spine at the deep, velvety voice that had whispered in his ear. Angel turned to face Val who was wearing a devious smirk. “Hey Val, what do ya need?” Angel asked, nervously. 

Val mocked pouted. “Oh Angel cakes, you don’t sound happy to see me.”

Angel shook his head. “Of course not Daddy, I’m always happy ta see ya. Whatever ya need, I’m ya ho.”

Val’s smirk widened. “Good.” Val wrapped an arm around Angel’s shoulders and picked up Angel’s fries from the imp at snack stand. “So I saw you earlier talking with the Goetia Prince.” 

Angel swallowed. “Yeah, my cabin mate was meeting up with him and asked if I wanted ta tag along.”

Val rubbed a circle on Angel’s shoulder. “Who is your cabin mate?” Val asked, taking Angel to sit in a private cabana.

Angel sat on a cabana chair that Val pushed him towards. “He’s an imp named Blitzo. He is the lounge singer; ya having me cover his one night off.” 

“Hmmmm.” Val noised. “Well darlin, I need you to stick close to this Blitzo so that you can get close to the Goetia Prince and find out where he is keeping him Grimoire.” 

“His Grimoire?” Angel echoed, confused. “What do you need the Grimoire for?”

“Did I say you could ask questions?” Val asked angrily.

Angel shrunk back. “I’m sorry Daddy,” Angel cried, bringing his arms up to protect his face.

Val scoffed and tried to regain his cool. Val handed Angel his chili cheese fries and ran a hand through his antenna. “Listen Angel baby; if you find out where the Goetia Prince is keeping his Grimoire I will take 50 years off of your contract. Steal the book for me and I will take 100 years off your contact.”

Angel’s out bugged out. “Val,” Angel stuttered. “I don’t know what to say.” 

Val smiled maliciously and cupped Angel’s cheek. “Say you’ll do it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little bit on the shorter side. I found out this morning that my beta won't be able to assist me anymore so I decided you guys shouldn't have to wait any longer. I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Hope you all have a happy new year and a safe extermination day!


	5. Sing to me Blitzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high in this chapter

Stolas sat at a bar in the casino of the Mangy Pearl, nursing a glass of bourbon and playing video poker. Stolas could hear Stella crying out in joy and making a scene at the craps table with Fredrick and Bethesda Von Eldritch but every time Stella yelled in joy it would cause Stolas to choose the wrong card.

“Oh Stolly,” Lilith said, sitting down next to Stolas. “You shouldn’t have gotten rid of that card.”

Stolas looked up from his screen to see one of his oldest friends, Lilith Mange, sitting next to him and ordering a glass of red wine. “Hello Lilith; snuck away from Luci have you?”

Lilith chuckled as she took her wine glass. “No, Lucifer is busy with a poker tournament. You know how he gets with wagers.”

Stolas winced as he heard Stella cry out again in delight. “And you didn’t want to join the others at the craps table?” Stolas asked sarcastically.

Lilith smiled warmly. “Oh Stolas, you know that I would much rather sit here and drink with you than act like a fool shooting dice.” Stolas smiled at Lilith and clink his glass of bourbon against Lilith’s glass of wine. “So tell me Stolly, who was that adorable little imp you were speaking with before Stella interrupted you?”

Stolas blushed and took another drink of his bourbon. “He is just someone working on the ship. He has the days off and was kind enough to spend time enough to spend time with me while Stella and Octavia were occupied.”

Lilith took Stolas’ hand and Stolas’ eyes widened. “What’s his name?”

Stolas smiled idiotically. “Blitzo and he is the lounge singer.” Stolas turned in his chair so that he was facing Lilith and leaned against the bar. “Oh Lili, he is like no one I’ve ever met before. He makes me laugh and speaks his mind and he doesn’t treat me like I’m royalty.”

“He sounds wonderful,” Lilith said, squeezing Stolas hand. “It’s been so long since I’ve truly seen you happy.” Lilith looked out the window towards the setting sun where the sky was transitioning from green to dark red as they entered the Wrath circle. “Go, find your imp.”

Stolas’ eyes widened. “What?”

Lilith looked around at the couple and Stella at the craps table and smiled mischievously. “Get out of here Stolly, go find your imp. I can tell that you don’t want to be here, miserable with Stella. So go be happy and enjoy yourself with Blitzo.”

Stolas stood from his chair at the bar and leaned down to kiss Lilith’s cheek. “What will you tell the others if they ask about me?” Stolas asked, looking over his shoulder towards Stella.

Lilith shrugged. “That I sent you on an errand to find Charlie or something.” Lilith winked. “Now go before Stella sees you standing here.”

Stolas chuckled and quickly left the casino. He didn’t know what he would do without Lilith; she was truly the greatest friend he could ask for. Stolas pulled his hellphone out of his pocket and looked at the time; if he hurried he could get back to the cabin and change before Blitzo started singing.

XxXxX

Blitzo sat at the bar in the lounge doodling. He was supposed to start performing in a half hour but he figured while the band was warming up and tuning he would practice drawing horses.

“Hey Blitzy,” someone said.

Blitzo looked up from his napkin he was doodling on, expecting to see Stolas but instead finding Angel Dust in a floor length, off shoulder red cocktail dress with a slit up to his thigh on one side. Blitzo whistled. “Hey Angel, aren’t you working tonight?”

Angel sat down in the chair next to Blitzo. “Nah, Val gave me the night off from dancing. So I figured I come watch ya sing and see if I could make some cash being flirty with the fellas ova here.”

Blitzo chuckled. “Well wearing that dress, I’m sure you’ll have them eating out of the palm of your hands.”

Angel snickered. “Yeah, speak of eating out of the palm of ya hand; where is tall, dark and handsome?”

Blitzo shrugged. “Last I knew he was going to the casino with the Missus and some other stuffed shirts.”

Angel pouted. “I thought fa sure he’d come ta see ya sing and that I could at least dance wit him once.”

Blitzo’s tongue felt like it was too big for his mouth. He didn’t know why but for some reason it bothered him to think about Angel dancing with Stolas, in fact just thinking about Stolas dancing with anyone bothered him, it almost left a bad taste in his mouth. “Who knows, maybe he’ll show up once we start playing.”

Angel nodded and then leaned provocatively against the bar and crossed his legs. “So tell me, what do you think about his royal hotness?”

Blitzo blushed and looked down at his doodles. “I don’t really know a lot about him. Just that he has a wife and a kid and is thirsty as fuck.”

Angel laughed. “Yeah, but ya hung out just the two of yous this afternoon after I left.” Angel took a compact mirror and some lipstick out of clutch purse he was holding in his lower hand and looked at himself in the mirror. “Didn’ ya guys talk or just look at each other?” Angel asked as he applied bright red lipstick.

Blitzo started doodling a horse that had long legs and feathers. “I mean we talked about a few things, like how I’m single and how we’re both from Imp City.”

“He asked ya if ya were single?” Angel asked, raising his eyebrows. “That’s a definite sign that he is in ta ya.”

Blitzo shrugged and drew a smaller horse with similar markings as his own next to the tall, feather horse on his napkin. “I don’t know. I think he’s just lonely and horny. Besides, he's married…” Blitzo said without thinking.

Angel blew kisses at himself in the mirror before putting his mirror and lipstick back in his clutch. “So you do like him.” Angel teased.

“What! Of course not!” Blitzo threw down his pen and crumpled his napkin. “Listen, I gotta get onstage, I’ll talk to ya on our first break.”

Angel smiled and watched Blitzo walk to the stage where the band was getting ready. Angel was about to turn back towards the bartender and order a drink when he noticed Stolas walk into the lounge. Angel raised his upper arm and waved to get Stolas’ attention. When Stolas saw Angel he quickly crossed across the lounge and sat down at the bar next to Angel.

“Hey your royal hotness, you clean up nice.” Angel said, looking Stolas up and down.

Stolas was wearing white slacks with a navy blue turtleneck and a black vest. Stolas blushed slightly at the compliment. “Thank you Angel. You look rather lovely yourself.”

Angel blushed and looked down at his gloved hands. “Say, what’s a lady gotta do ta get a handsome fella like ya ta buy her a drink?” Angel asked, clearing his throat.

Stolas chuckled and waved down the bartender who was a little imp with black horns and short black hair. “Excuse me miss, when you have a moment we’d like to order.”

The imp blushed and nodded her head. “Of course, your highness, one moment please.”

Stolas felt his hellphone vibrate in the pocket of his vest. Stolas pulled his phone out and saw that he had a DM in Voxtagram. Stolas looked around to see where Val could be but he didn’t see the tall moth demon anywhere in sight.

“Everything ok?” Angel asked, looking at Stolas concerned.

Stolas pursed his beak. “As far as I know it is.” Stolas opened the message and saw that Val had indeed sent him another message, this time it was a picture of Stolas and Angel’s backs as they were sitting at the bar. The picture couldn’t have been from more than a few moments ago. The message read, ‘ _Now don’t you two look cute together. <3’_

“Angel, do you know where Val is this evening?” Stolas asked.

Angel took a pink cocktail from the imp he had ordered while Stolas had been looking at his hellphone. “As far as I know he should be in the gentlemen's club.” Angel replied, taking a drink. “But I also know that he is using this cruise as his vacation so he could be anywhere doing anything.”

_You’re just too good to be true_

_Can’t take my eyes off of you_

_It’d be a sin just to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last, love has arrived_

_And I thank Satan I’m alive_

_You’re just too good to be true_

_Can’t take my eyes off of you_

Stolas whirled his head around to look up at the stage where the band was playing and saw Blitzo gripping the microphone on the stand as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Stolas briefly made eye contact with the imp who proceeded to wink at Stolas. Blushing furiously Stolas turned back around to face the bar only to be face to face with the bartender.

“Ah…hey your majesty.” The imp said with a southern accent. “The fella wearing the dress said you’d like bourbon, no rocks.”

Stolas took the glass from the imp and took a drink. Stolas knew better than to think that Blitzo was singing specifically to him in a room full of imps and demons and other monsters swaying and dancing to Blitzo’s voice but it was nice to imagine. Especially now knowing the fact that Val was probably not that far away.

“Do ya want ta dance?”

“Huh?” Stolas asked, looking at Angel as he was about to take another drink.

“Dance?” Angel started wiggling in his seat and Stolas couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Ya know, shake a tail feather. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Angel stood up from his chair and took Stolas’ hand. Stolas took one final drink of his bourbon before setting the empty glass back on the bar top and letting Angel drag him out to the dance floor with the other couples. Stolas placed one hand on Angel’s hip just below his lower arm and took Angel’s other lower arm in his other hand while Angel placed both upper arms at the back of Stolas’ neck. Stolas blushed slightly, it had been a while since he had danced with another demon. Whenever he and Stella would attend parties he tended to avoid dancing with her because she would always go on about how people were staring and jealous of them and any other gossip he just wasn’t really interested in.

_I love you, baby_

_And if it’s quite alright_

_I need you, baby_

_To warm the lonely night_

_I love you, baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Don’t bring me down, I pray_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Now that I’ve found you, stay_

_And let me love, baby_

_Let me love_

“He’s really good.” Angel said, not looking Stolas in the eye.

Stolas hummed and nodded while continuing to sway with Angel. Stolas forgot how much he liked to dance when his partner wasn’t always belittling him or the people around him. Stolas twirled Angel and then lowered Angel into a dip, all the while Angel was laughing.

The song ended and Stolas and Angel parted to clap for Blitzo and the band. Stolas was about to see if Angel wanted to go sit back down or dance again when Stolas felt a tap on his shoulder. Stolas turned around and found he was facing Val and Vox.

“Mind if I cut in, Angel cakes?” Val drawled.

Angel smiled nervously but took Vox’s outstretched hand. “Sure, let’s see what kind of moves ya got Voxy.” Angel said as Vox led him away from Stolas and Val.

Val placed both lower hands on Stolas’ hips and brought him close. Stolas couldn’t help but blush as the moth demon began to lead him into a dance. Stolas refused to look Val in the eye; he knew that Val was just trying to get a rise out of him, so he instead chose to focus on the blue pinstripe vest Val was wearing over a white dress shirt with a red tie.

_Hey, hey  
Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey, don't come around here no more_

“What’s the matter, sweet beak?” Val whispered in Stolas’ ear. “Are you scared I’m going to try something in front of all these people?”

Stolas snorted. “I know that you’re not that idiotic.” Stolas replied, finally looking Val in the eyes and noticing that Val was not wearing his trademark heart sunglasses. In fact, he wasn’t wearing any glasses. “I’m just still trying to figure out what the hell you want.”

Val slid his hand from Stolas’ hip to fondle the bird demon’s ass. Val snickered as Stolas’ face grew darker with both anger and embarrassment. “Oh Princey, seeing you squirm is the best high I could ever hope for. I think the only thing that would be better would be to have you in front of one of my cameras.”

_I don't feel you anymore  
You darken my door  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey, don't come around here no more_

Stolas tried to pull away from Val but Val twirled Stolas so that Stolas’ back was against Val’s chest and both sets of arms were wrapped tightly around Stolas. “You are vile and disgusting. I regret ever meeting you.” Stolas hissed.

Val chuckled and continued swaying with the music. “If I’m vile and disgusting what does that make you? Hmmm?” Val whispered in Stolas’ ear and kissed his neck. “Remember Stolas, I know your kinks and what gets you off.” Val ran one of his hands down the front of Stolas’ thigh, a little too close to his crotch. “I know that you prefer to be ridden hard and long instead of strapping on a fake dick and topping.”

_Hey, don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Stop walking down my street  
Don't come around here no more  
Who you expect to meet?  
Don't come around here no more  
And whatever you're looking for  
Hey don't come around here no more  
Hey  
Honey please don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Don't come around here no more_

Stolas’ face burned with shame. He hated hearing the words spilling out of Val’s mouth and worried that someone near them would hear. But most of all he hated it because at one point in time Stolas had enjoyed such activities with Val.

“Hey shit worm, why don’t you let the Prince dance with a real demon.”

Val whirled around, still holding Stolas against his chest and turned to face who had called out to him. When Val saw that it was the imp lounge singer he burst out laughing. “Oh Satan, for a second there I thought I was going to have to fuck someone up, but it’s just a little boot lickin imp who’s gotten too big for his britches.” Val said chuckling and wiping a tear from his eye.

Blitzo glared at Val and stood up even straighter and puffed out his chest. “You must have shit in your ears from all the asses you’ve been eating because I said to let the Prince go.”

Val stopped laughing and Stolas stared at Blitzo, his eyes widening to giant saucers. “The fuck you just say to me, pipsqueak?” Val growled.

By now everyone in the lounge had stopped dancing since the lounge singer had abruptly stopped singing in the middle of a song to call out one of Hell’s most powerful Overlords and were now staring at Val and Blitzo, waiting to see what was going to happen. Most demons loved a good fight, especially when the odds were against someone and almost all demons in hell loved to see imps be put in their place. But this fight, this was better than a prize fight you had to pay to view on VBO.

Blitzo stared down the taller imp and cracked his neck. Blitzo reached into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and slipped them on his fists, Blitzo was more of a guns type of guy but he figured he was already pushing it with Mr. Lobstrosson as it was. “Come on bitch, I always liked squashing bugs.”

Val glared at Blitzo for another moment or two before shoving Stolas at Blitzo who caught the taller demon and kept him from falling on his face. “You’re lucky I’m feeling amiable today, imp.” Val turned on his heel and stormed out of the lounge with Vox trailing closely behind him.

The tension in the room seemed electric and demons just stared and whispered while looking at Blitzo and Stolas. Stolas was thoroughly embarrassed by the scene that had just transpired and wanted nothing more than to jump off the forsaken ship.

“Hey! What are you all looking at?” Blitzo yelled at the demons in the lounge, making Stolas cover his face in shame. “Get back to dancing and shit.”

Blitzo took Stolas’ hand and dragged Stolas out of the lounge and out onto the open deck where the sky was starting to darken to blood red as the sun had set on a moonless, starless sky. Blitzo led Stolas to the bow of the ship and the two demons looked out into the water. Since travelling to the wrath ring the Mangy Pearl was now crossing the River Styx and instead of the usual waves of red and green flames the waves were misty and dark blue with flecks of gold.

“Huh, I’ve never seen water like that before.” Blitzo said, stepping on the bottom rung of the railing. “It’s kind of pretty.”

“It’s the River Styx.” Stolas said, leaning against the railing and pulling his cigarette case out of the pocket of his vest. “It looks like that because it’s filled with sinners’ unfulfilled hopes and dreams.” Stolas lit his cigarette with a shaky hand and took a deep drag from the cigarette. “Pretty sure most of mine are down there.”

Blitzo looked up from the water and looked over at Stolas. “What are you talking about?” he asked, stepping down from the railing and walking over to Stolas’ side. “What dreams could you possibly have that didn’t come true?”

Stolas exhaled a cloud of smoke and chuckled scornfully. “I think the better question is to ask what dream did come true.”

Blitzo looked up at the taller demon confused. “But you’re rich, part of Hell’s royal elite, have a kid and married to a smoking hot wife, even if she is kind of a stuck up bitch.”

Stolas shook his head and walked over to sit on a deck chair. Blitzo followed Stolas and stood in front of him, they were nearly the same height with Stolas sitting. “I have money but money doesn’t buy happiness, it just buys things to occupy my time. And yes I’m a royal in Hell but none of them are my friends except for a few and even now my wife is going out of her way I feel to keep me separated from what little friends I have or to make sure I am supervised when around them.” Stolas took a breath to take a pull from his cigarette; he exhaled through his nostrils so the smoke wouldn’t go in Blitzo’s face. “Stella, as beautiful as she is, doesn’t love me. She just loves being married to a royal and having royal money. She’s a bigoted, homophobic bitch. The only good thing I got out of getting married to her was Octavia. And it’s on this trip that Octavia is growing up and isn’t always going to want to be daddy’s little owlet. She wants to have her own friends and spend time with them.”

Stolas stood up and walked back over to the railing and threw his half smoked cigarette into the misty water. Another unfinished object to be swallowed up by the Styx. “And there is fucking Val who won’t leave me alone, I feel like everywhere I look his eyes are on me.” Stolas wrapped his arms around himself. “I just wish I never boarded this stupid ship in the first place.”

Stolas’ eyes flew open and he looked up when he felt a light touch on his elbow. Stolas saw that Blitzo had placed his hand over Stolas’ and Blitzo was giving him a small smirk. “I’m glad you boarded this stupid ship.” Blitzo said, squeezing Stolas’ hand.

Stolas blushed and pulled his hand away. “You’re just saying that to try and make me feel better.”

Blitzo climbed up on the railing again so that he was closer to Stolas’ eye level. “Why would I say something just to make you feel better? Why would I stand up to Val in there if I wasn’t glad I met you? Why would I do any of the things I’ve been doing if it was all a lie?” Blitzo asked.

Stolas smiled sadly, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. “I don’t know why I would think that. I’ve only just met you and I don’t even know you.”

Stolas wiped the tear from his face. Blitzo felt a little guilty, Stolas really had some deeper shit going on that he didn’t even know about. But if Blitzo wanted to get the Grimoire he needed to get the Prince to trust and open up to him. He was going to have to turn up the charm.

“My real name is Blitz-O.” Blitzo said.

“What?” Stolas asked looking at Blitzo confused.

“I only dropped the O after my family passed away in a fire when I was a teenager.” Blitzo replied, stepping down from the railing. He walked over to the deck chairs and sank down heavily on one. It had been a long time since he had talked about his life in the circus even though he kept a shrine to his prior life and his sisters in his office, no one asked and he didn’t offer.

“Oh Blitzy, I’m so sorry. That must have been terrible.” Stolas said sitting on a deck chair beside Blitzo and taking Blitzo’s hand.

“Ha, yeah,” Blitzo replied, squeezing Stolas’ hand. You’re doing it for the company and for your family, Blitzo kept telling himself. “My father raised me and my two older sisters in the circus. Our act was The Amazing Imp Siblings, there was Tilla the oldest, she was the biggest sweetheart and then my other sister was Barbie-Wire, we were like two peas in a pod, both troublemakers. We would do acrobats and trapeze acts, hell we did trick riding with horses. Satan that was the best, but you see when I was about 15 years old Mammon was just starting up his Loo Loo Land scheme and he didn’t need anyone, especially imps competing with his new business venture. So one night while everyone was sleeping, all the caravans and tents were set on fire and when my family and the rest of the performers had tried to escape they couldn’t because exorcism seals had been written on the doors and tent flaps, sealing everyone in and making it so they couldn’t respawn.”

Blitzo stared down at his boots. He hated thinking about that night; he still had nightmares where he could hear the screams of his sisters trying to get out of the caravan and how when Blitzo had tried to pry the door open he had been burned where the exorcism sigil had been carved with a heavenly blade. It was why Blitzo almost always wore something on his hands, to cover up the scars and discolored skin on his palms from the flames and sigils. The only reason he had been spared the same fate as his family was because he had taken his horse, Waffle House out for a late night run. Blitzo had just barely seen the glow of the fire when he had decided to turn around and head back to the campsite for the circus and the closer he rode towards the campsite the louder the screams of his family and the other performers and animals became. Blitzo had tried to save them, but had been unable to open any door or tent flap. Even the stable the circus kept their animals in couldn’t be open and all Blitzo could do was watch the flames and listen to his family and everyone he had ever loved die in front of him.

“After the circus burnt down, Mammon started building Loo Loo Land and I was on my own. I sold my horse so that I could survive but that didn’t last long and eventually I ended up working for that bastard, Mammon, because that was all I knew was the circus life. But eventually I couldn’t take working for him and quit and started my own business.” Blitzo looked up from his boots and looked Stolas in the eyes. Stolas had tears in all four of his eyes which didn’t help the lump in Blitzo’s throat but he just kept repeating in his head, you’re doing it for the company. “So now you know my life story, and you’re the only one who knows my life story. Not even my best friends or Loony know how my family died, only you.”

“Oh Blitzo,” Stolas said, his voice cracking. Stolas held tightly to Blitzo’s as if he was scared Blitzo would disappear right before his eyes but his other hand covered his beak while tears rolled down his cheeks. “I can’t even begin to imagine what you went through. To lose your family and your home and then to have to sell your beloved horse only to have to go and work for the man who murdered your family. Blitzo, I’m so sorry you must have been so lonely and so devastated.”

Blitzo stood up from his deck chair and stood in front of Stolas and cupped Stolas’ cheek with his free hand. Stolas’ eyes widened at the act but he did not push Blitzo’s hand away. Blitzo brushed the tears from Stolas cheek and squeezed Stolas’ hand that he was still holding.

“I was devastated and so lonely. But I got through it, just like I know you’re going to get through this. That’s why I told you my story, and because I trust you and want to get to know you more.”

Stolas blushed furiously. “Blitzy,” Stolas said blushing. Stolas looked away from Blitzo’s gaze and stared at the deck floor. “I would like to get to know you more as well but I’m married.”

“So?” Blitzo asked. Blitzo dropped Stolas hand and now cupped both of Stolas’ cheeks and turned him so that he was looking at Blitzo. “You just said that your wife doesn’t love you. She just loves the perks that come with being with you. And I’m not asking you to divorce your wife, I just want to spend more time with you. I don’t like seeing Val fuck with you or you upset by him.” Blitzo paused as a blush crossed his face. “I want you to be happy.”

Tears started to well up in Stolas’ eyes again as the avian demon smiled at Blitzo. “I’d like to be happy.” Stolas whispered.

Blitzo leaned his forehead against Stolas’ and closed his eyes. You’re doing this for the company. “Then let me make you happy.” Blitzo said and pressed his lips to Stolas’ beak and kissed him.

XxXxX

Angel sat down at a private booth inside The Salty Siren, the Gentlemen’s club of the Mangy Pearl. A dancer closed the velvet curtain and the music from the dance floor but also made sure that any passerby didn’t overheat anything as Val preferred to keep his business conversations private. Angel looked across the booth at Val sitting with his legs spread eagle and a drink in one hand and a phone in another.

“Ah, ya wanted ta see me Daddy?” Angel said, trying to get Val’s attention as he was texting furiously on his phone.

Val continued to text which only made Angel more nervous and began to fidget in the booth. Angel, to try and calm himself down began to tap his foot under the table.

Val looked up from his phone annoyed at the sound of Angel’s foot tapping. Angel immediately stopped. Val set his phone on the table and crossed his long legs. “You didn’t tell me the lounge singer was gonna be a problem, Angel cakes.” Val drawled.

Angel started sweating. He had a feeling Blitzo’s outburst from earlier tonight was going to come back to bite him in the ass. “I swear Daddy, I had no idea Blitzo was gonna say that stuff ta ya. I just thought Prince Stolas liked Blitzo, I didn’t think Blitzo had feelin’s fa him too.”

Val regarded the smaller demon. “I believe you darlin’,” Val said. “But now daddy has to think up a way to get rid of that imp.”

Angel swallowed nervously. “Ya ain’t gonna kill him, are ya Daddy?”

Val waved a hand dismissively and took a drink from his glass. “Nah, can’t take the chance of him respawning and tell sweet beak that I offed his little boy toy.” Val rubbed his chin and then snapped the fingers of one of his other hands. “I have it.”

“What Daddy?” Angel asked nervously.

Val smiled evilly. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head suga. We’ll let the Prince have his fun with the s-imp, but when we dock in Treachery that imp will not be continuing the cruise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year sinners! Hope you all made it out unscathed from Extermination day. I wanted this chapter to have a little more of Blitzo in the lounge and chose the songs based on who he was singing to. I also took some creative liberties with "Can't take my off of you" by Frankie Valli, I just don't really see any demon (other than Charlie) singing a song that mentions Heaven or God. And as for "Don't come around here no more" by Tom Petty, well when I was trying to come up with songs for Blitzo to sing to Val to my mind kept going to Michael Jackson's "Leave me Alone" but that didn't see like the right tempo for dancing and neither did Ray Charles' "Hit the Road Jack" (or at least for the kind of dancing that Val and Stolas were doing). 
> 
> I love reading all of your guys comments and seeing that I've got kudos. I think one of my upcoming chapters I'm going to include an acknowledgments so I can thank you all for being along on this fun ride with me. 
> 
> Fingers crossed I'll get the next chapter out within the next week or so but I've also taken on a new project along with my current story of trying to help out with a Stolitz fanzine. So I'm hoping to try and write a one shot for their first issue. I'll keep you all update when I know more. 
> 
> Also if you get the reference for the Chapter Title, we are now officially best friends
> 
> Also if you want a laugh you can go check out all my old/dead fanfictions from when I was in high school LOL  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1228609/Noire-Romantique


	6. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo and Stolas share how things are going with the other and Stella finds out about Stolas' feelings for Blitzo

Blitzo woke up to see a red sky fading into yellow. The ship was getting closer to the 6th circle and soon they would be in the City of Dis. Blitzo looked to Angel’s bed to see if his cabin mate was up or still sleeping but Blitzo saw that Angel’s bed was still made from the night before, so Angel must not have returned the night before. Blitzo sat up and rubbed his neck. He thought about the night before and his confrontation with Val and his conversation with Stolas afterwards. Blitzo had thought that kissing Stolas was going to be weird, what with the beak and all but kissing Stolas had actually been decent. Stolas had clung to the imp like Blitzo was going to run away and greedily kissed Blitzo, almost as if the taller demon hadn’t been kissed passionately in years. 

Blitzo blushed thinking about running his fingers through Stolas feathers and holding Stolas’ body tightly against his. Stolas had wrapped his long arms around his neck and scratched the back of his head and horns; it took everything in Blitzo to keep from moaning. When Blitzo heard Stolas moan (or was it a hoot?) Blitzo knew he needed to break the kiss, if only to keep Stolas wanting for more but also because his pants were beginning to grow uncomfortable.

When Blitzo pulled away from Stolas, the taller demon looked disappointed slightly but Blitzo liked the color around his cheeks, be it from embarrassment or lack of air. Blitzo felt himself also breathing heavily so he chuckled quietly as he cupped Stolas’ cheek. “I gotta get back to the lounge or the cruise director is gonna throw my ass overboard.” Blitzo said, his thumb stroking Stolas’ cheek. “I’ll walk you back to your cabin if you want me to and we can meet up in the morning.”

Stolas’ blush deepened. “Oh goodness, I didn’t mean to keep you away from work for so long!” Stolas cried standing up. “Yes, of course, you must get back to the lounge. I’ll see myself back to my cabin. You need not worry about me.” Stolas had started to walk away when he felt a tug on his hand. Stolas turned and saw that Blitzo had a hold of his hand. Stolas raised an eyebrow confused.

Blitzo raised Stolas’ hand to his lips and kissed the top of the demon’s hand, causing Stolas to blush harder than he had the entire time he had been on the ship. “Good night, Prince Stolas.” Blitzo said, releasing Stolas hand and bowing.

Flustered, Stolas nodded his head and walked quickly back into the ship; Blitzo had just chuckled watching the taller demon practically run away. Even now the next morning, Blitzo was still chuckling about it. Blitzo unplugged his phone from the charger and looked at the time. It was still early; if he hurried he could meet Moxxie, Millie and Loona for breakfast in the crew mess hall. Blitzo quickly dressed in black skinny jeans and a light pink off shoulder sweatshirt. Blitzo pulled his boots on and ran out the door.

Blitzo ran down the hall to the crew mess hall where luckily Blitzo was able to find Moxxie, Millie and Loona all sitting at a table, eating. Blitzo walked over to their table, forgoing the line for breakfast, figuring his employees would have to start their shifts soon and he didn’t want to waste time standing in line for oatmeal when he needed to tell them about the night before.

“Hey guys,” Blitzo said, sitting down in a chair next to Moxxie. Blitzo took a piece of toast off of Moxxie’s plate and took a bite. “You’ll never guess what happened last night.”

Moxxie gave an annoyed look at Blitzo. “You almost got into a fight with an Overlord?” Moxxie suggested.

Blitzo raised an eyebrow. “What? No. How did you find out about that?” Blitzo asked.

“Blitzo, I was working in the lounge last night. Remember?” Millie said, taking a sip of coffee.

Blitzo shrugged his shoulders. “Huh, never saw ya.”

Millie frowned and looked disappointed at Blitzo. “So what happened?” Moxxie asked.

Blitzo’s eyes brightened and Blitzo sat up straighter in his chair. “Well last night, after I dealt with Val-.” 

“Excuse me Sir,” Moxxie said, interrupting Blitzo. “But from how Millie described it, Val didn’t even waste his time on you because it would have made a scene.” 

Blitzo glared at Moxxie and then gave a look of disappointment to Millie. “That’s not how I recall it at all, she must have remembered it incorrectly. Now shut your rude ass licking mouth and let me talk.”

Moxxie was about to interrupt again when Millie covered Moxxie’s mouth with her hand and shook her head. She knew that it was just better to let Blitzo have his moment than to keep interrupting him and then both Blitzo and Moxxie would be in shitty moods for the rest of the day. 

“So anyway, like I was saying… After I dealt with Val, the Prince and I started talking on the deck and now he’s basically in love with me.” Blitzo said, buffing his nails on his sweatshirt. 

“What?” Moxxie cried.

“How do you figure?” Loona asked, not looking up from her phone that she had been staring at during Blitzo’s into monologue.

“Well Loony,” Blitzo replied, looking starry eye at his adopted daughter who wasn’t really paying his attention. “What daddy did was show an Overlord that he doesn’t take shit from anyone. And then I whisked the Prince from an embarrassing situation and then when Stolas was real down about Val I talked to him about how I’ve been depressed too and that I wanted to see him happy. Although I think the thing that really convinced the Prince was when I kissed him.”

“Oh Blitz, I’m so happy for you!” Millie said, clapping her hands. “This means we’re that much closer to getting the book!”

“The book?” Blitzo echoed, confused. “What book.”

“The Grimoire, Sir. The whole reason we are here in the first place.” Moxxie replied, looking annoyed.

“Oh yeah,” Blitzo ran his hands along his horns, his mind remembering Stolas’ hands running along his horns and the back of his head...No! This was not the time to get distracted. “The Grimoire.”

“Oh crumbs!” Moxxie cried, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ve been on this ship three days and he’s already  **_FORGOTTEN_ ** the mission that he came up with. The company is done for.”

“I haven’t forgotten!” Blitzo said, annoyed that Moxxie was showing a little backbone, granted it was at his expense. “Everything is going according to plan. The Prince is falling for me and wants to spend more time with me. So today I’m going to spend more time with him and make sure that I am irresistible to him.” Blitzo stood up from the table and started to head out of the crew mess hall. “Now if you three will excuse me, I have a prince to find and fuck.”

Millie and Moxxie watched Blitzo leave the mess hall then turned to look back at each other. 

“Millie, I’m not convinced that Blitzo can pull this off.” Moxxie said, looking worriedly at Millie.

Millie took Moxxie’s hand and squeezed it tenderly. “Don’t worry, Moxx.” Millie said, pressing her forehead against Moxxie’s. “Blitzo may get sidetracked but he has the company’s best interest at heart.” 

Moxxie tried to smile but only ended up grimacing. “I hope you’re right, that his dick doesn’t distract him.” 

“Hey,” Loona said, finally looking up from her phone and looking at the two worried looking imps. “Blitz will get the book. And if he doesn’t get the book, I’ll eat him for you guys… if that owl dickhead doesn’t eat him first. And then you guys can keep working on the ship.” 

Millie and Moxxie’s eyes grew wide with worry. “Do you really think Prince Stolas will eat Blitzo if he figures out that Blitzo is just after the book?” 

Loona shrugged and stood up from the table, eyes glued on her phone once more. “I don’t know. Owls are carnivores and Blitzo is meat so I mean anything is possible. I mean, I would eat someone who tried to seduce me just to steal my shit. Shit, I’d eat them if they looked at me too long.”

XxXxX

Stolas sat at a table in  _ The Vicious Leaf Tearoom & Cafe  _ across from his daughter Octavia, staring idiotically at a rabbit quiche that he was just poking and not eating. Octavia stared at her father confused, she had never seen her father act like this before. She had seen students at her school act like this but only when they were in a new relationship but after watching her parents’ relationship for the past 17 years, Octavia knew that her parents were not in love. At least from looking at her father, not with each other. 

“Dad,” Octavia said, trying to get her father’s attention. 

Stolas looked up from his breakfast, surprised as if he had no idea where he was or how he got there. Seeing Octavia and the breakfast in front of him, untouched, Stolas smiled embarrassed. “Via, my dear, sorry about that.” Stolas replied, taking a bite of his breakfast. “Don’t know where my mind wandered off to.”

Octavia looked at her father concerned. “Dad, is everything ok?” Octavia asked.

Stolas’ eyes widened in surprise. “Of course, my precious Starfire. Why ever would things not be ok?” 

Octavia blushed and pushed feathers out of her face. “You seem different.”

“Different?” Stolas pushed about his breakfast and looked at Octavia concerned. “How so?”

“You seem happier.” Octavia replied, not looking Stolas in the eye. It sounded silly hearing it said out loud, but Stolas just seemed to have taken a complete 180 from when they had been packing for the trip just a few days earlier. 

Stolas smiled warmly at Octavia and took her hand. “I can honestly say my dear, that I am happier than I have been in a long time.”

Octavia wrinkled her brow and confusion crossed her face. “I don’t understand, are you and mom actually working on your marriage? Are you not going to tell her that you are queer?” Stolas continued to smile at Octavia, clearly enjoying the guessing game that Octavia was playing. “For real dad, just tell me what’s going on already!”

Stolas chuckled and squeezed Octavia’s hand. “You need not worry my sweet owlette, nothing as crazy as your mother and I working out our estranged marriage will probably ever happen.” Stolas said and looked at Octavia’s worried face. He continued to smile warmly, it warmed his heart knowing that his daughter noticed the change in his attitude since meeting Blitzy, he hoped it was a good change at least. “I’ve met someone.”

“What?!” Octavia cried, confused. Stolas continued grinning and nodded his head. “When? How?”

Stolas blushed, remembering the first night on the cruise and his run in with Val, but Stolas had to admit that if it hadn’t been for Val he wouldn’t have met Blitzy. “Remember the first night, when I didn’t show up for dinner with the Von Eldritch family?” Stolas asked.

A look of realization crossed over Octavia’s face. “OH MY SATAN!” Octavia cried, covering her mouth. “You blew off dinner with the Von Eldritch family for a booty call!?!”

Stolas shushed Octavia, his face burning with embarrassment as demons and other sinners at the other tables turned to look at Stolas and Octavia. “No, of course not!” Stolas replied, hunching his shoulders to make himself seem smaller. “As I told you before, I ran into someone I knew and we got to talking. However after I was done talking to the person I knew I met someone I didn’t know and found I was much more interested in getting to know better.” 

Octavia smiled at her father, seeing him blush as he talked about meeting someone. It was kind of cute, in a weird sort of way. “So what is his name?” 

Stolas smiled fondly. “Blitzo.”

“Blitzo?” Octavia repeated, confused. “What kind of name is that for a sinner?”

Stolas blushed deepened. “He’s not a sinner, he’s a hell born demon.” Stolas replied, Stolas picked up his cup of now cold tea and took a sip. “He’s an imp.”

A smile broke out on Octavia’s face. “An imp?” Stolas’ heart fell, he was worried this would happen. He knew people would judge because he was a Goetia demon prince and Blitzo was an imp, but he had hoped Octavia would be supportive and understanding. Stolas looked up when he felt his hand being squeezed and saw a warm smile on Octavia’s face. “I’m glad you're happy.” 

Stolas heart swelled and tears came to his eyes. Stolas brushed a tear that had started to escape his eye and Stolas smiled so big it felt as if his face would crack. “Oh Octavia, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Stolas held tightly to both of Octavia’s hands, so happy that he felt as if he might start levitating. 

“So when can I meet your new friend?” Octavia asked, cocking her head. 

Stolas’ eyes widened in surprise. It had never even occurred to him that Octavia would want to meet Blitzo. He had just assumed that Octavia would either want nothing to do with his budding romance or she would be happy for him and supportive but still not want to know anything about his relationship. “Oh, I don’t know…” Stolas said, looking away embarrassed. “We’ve only just decided to start courting. I want to take things slow, especially since there is still your mother to consider. But I do promise that you will meet him.”

Octavia nodded her head in understanding. “I understand, don’t want to scare off your new beau by having him meet the kid on the first date.”

Stolas blushed. “That’s not it at all! He has a daughter as well who I believe is just a little bit older than you and is working on the cruise.”

This time Octavia’s eyes widened in surprise. “No shit! Wow dad, that’s actually kind of cool.” 

“Language!” Stolas cried. “Blitzo actually works on the ship as well, he’s the lounge singer.” 

“You mean the same lounge singer we were going to go see the first night?” Stolas nodded his head. “Oh my Satan! It’s like kismet or something.”

Stolas laughed. “I don’t know about that, but it is a bit ironic that we were going to go see him sing on the first night.”

“No!” Octavia said, shaking her head. “I believe it’s fate, something that meant for you and Blitzo to meet. In all the great romances that’s how it’s written.”

Stolas blushed and looked down at the table, ashamed to meet his daughter’s eye. “I’d hardly call this a great romance, especially when I’m technically cheating on your mother.”

Octavia blew out an exasperated breath. “Puh-lease dad, you do know that almost every royal in the history of Hell and Earth and probably even Heaven has cheated on their spouse. Even mum has slept with Duke Silverbeak several times.” 

“Barnabus?” Stolas said, shocked. “I never knew. Your mother always made it seem like she wanted us to be a nuclear family.” 

Octavia raised an eyebrow and shook her head. “Mum puts on a show, she just wants the Jones’ to keep up with her. She wants to have the perfect marriage, the perfect lover, the perfect daughter just the perfect life in general.”

Stolas stared at Octavia in utter confusion. “I don’t understand, your mother was always saying that we needed to try harder on our marriage. That I needed to not be so cold and not start so many fights.” Stolas let go of Octavia’s hands and held his head, the room spinning around him. “I’ll admit that in the past I’ve made mistakes but after you were born I really, truly tried to make our marriage work.” “I’ll admit that in the past I’ve made mistakes but after you were born I really, truly tried to make our marriage work.” Stolas looked up when he felt Octavia gently take his hand again. 

“It’s ok dad, you’ll be ok.” Octavia said, gently to her father. “I don’t know why mum said those awful things to you or is an awful mother. Some demons are just cruel and manipulative. But you can’t let what mum has done in the past affect what you are trying to start with Blitzo.” 

Stolas smiled tearfully. "When did you get to be so grown up?” 

Octavia smiled as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t know. But I do know that I would do anything for you because I watched you do the same for me growing up.”

Tears freely flowed down Stolas’ face and Stolas chuckled. “I’m so lucky to have you for a daughter.” Stolas said, not bothering to wipe his eyes and kissing Octavia’s knuckles. “Now, let us get out of here before I make a bigger embarrassment of myself.”

Octavia chuckled. “Ok dad, whatever you want to do, we’ll do it today.” Octavia replied, standing up from the table; tears escaping her eyes now. “It’ll be a daddy/daughter day, just like when I was little.”

Stolas wrapped his arm around Octavia’s, so their elbows were interlocked. “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my day.” Stolas said, wiping his eyes as they exited the cafe.

Neither Stolas nor Octavia noticed the demon sitting at the table not far from them with white and grey tentacles for hair wearing a pink tropical print cold shoulder mini dress. Helsa couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she got her hellphone out of her snake demon skin bag to dial her mother. 

“Mummy, you are not going to believe what I just heard.” 

XxXxX

Stolas was sitting in a massage chair at the ship’s spa next to Octavia while an imp filed the nails on his left hand and his feet soaked in hot water. Octavia had suggested that since Stolas had a new man in his life now that Stolas should work extra hard to look good and suggested they spend the day at the spa again. Stolas was never one to turn down a day at the spa and Stolas had to admit that he wasn’t as young as he used to be, it wouldn’t hurt to try and do a little extra maintenance on himself to make sure he didn’t want to look over 2000 years old. Another imp was painting Octavia’s toes when the doors to the spa crashed open and in stormed Stella, her eyes streaming tears and mascara running down her face. 

“HOW COULD YOU!” Stella screamed, pointing a finger at Stolas and picking up moisturizers that the spa had for sale at the entrance and throwing them at Stolas. 

Stolas quickly covered his face with his arms but Stella continued to pelt Stolas with merchandise. “Stella, please, calm down.”

“DON’T YOU  **DARE** TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Stella cried, now picking up larger bottles of shampoo and conditioner, in hopes of causing some sort of bruising or broken bone. 

“Mother, please,” Octavia cried. “You’re embarrassing yourself.” 

Stella looked at Octavia where she sat next to Stolas in one of the massage chairs for pedicures as if she had never seen her daughter before. “I’m embarrassing myself?” Stella said, horrified. “Your father has literally fucked with the lowest possible creature in Hell. I think the gum on my shoe has more status than an imp.”

“Stella!” Stolas cried, standing up and walking over to stand in front of his weeping wife. “That is enough. I don’t know where you got such a notion but nothing of the sort has happened.”

Stella slapped Stolas. The force of the slap sent Stolas’ head reeling and Stolas grabbed his cheek, a tear springing to his eye but he refused to cry in front of Stella when she was acting like this. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me Stolas Goetia!” Stella hissed. “I know that just this morning you were telling our daughter how you’ve been seeing the lounge singer and how you haven’t been this happy in a long time.” 

Stolas stared at Stella in complete shock. It was true he had told all those things to Octavia but Stella had been at breakfast with Bethesda Von Eldritch at  _ La Peste Noire Cafe _ , Stolas and Octavia had seen the two women talking and eating as they had walked to their own breakfast at another cafe. 

“I...But…”

“Don’t deny it Stolas,” Stella said, poking him in the chest. “You can’t hide the truth from me.”

“Mum, listen it’s not what you think it is.” Octavia said, coming to her father’s aide and standing next to him. 

“Oh really?” Stella asked, fresh tears running down her face as her daughter joined in on the betrayal. “Then please explain to me how your father is  **NOT** cheating on me with an imp.”

Stolas stared dumbly at Stella. He didn’t really know what to say. “I have not slept with Blitzo, Stella.” Stolas said as calmly as he could. “I’ve merely been spending time with him.”

“Time that you should have been spending working on our marriage?!” Stella shouted. 

Stolas winced. Everyone in the spa was looking at him and Stella. “Stella, please, let us go back to the cabin and discuss this civilly.” 

Stella went to slap Stolas again and Stolas closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact but the slap never came. Stolas opened his eyes and saw that Octavia had caught Stella’s wrist to stop the slap. 

“That is enough mother!” Octavia hissed, shoving her mother’s hand down. “Either we can go back to the cabin and talk about this civil adults or I’ll have security called.”

Stella narrowed her eyes. “I see whose side you are on.” Stella hissed. Stella started to back away from Stolas and Octavia and pointed a finger at Stolas. “You are a goddamn embarrassment to the Goetia family name! If you are going to cheat at least have the decency to cheat with someone befitting our royal status, not some philistine imp.” Stella spun on her heel and stormed out of the spa much like the same way she had stormed in. 

Stolas’ face burned with embarrassment and shame at the scene that had just transpired. He could honestly say he had never been in a situation like the one that had just transpired. Stolas felt his knees buckle and he sank to the floor. 

“Dad!” Octavia cried, rushing to Stolas’ side. “Are you ok?”

“I...I…” Stolas stammered. “I think I’ll be ok.” Stolas looked up at Octavia who was standing over him. “Oh Octavia, I’m so sorry for causing such a mess and being such an embarrassment.” Stolas covered his face as tears sprang to his eyes. 

Octavia hugged her father. “It’s ok dad, don’t worry. You didn’t do anything, the only person who’s embarrassed me today is mum.” Stolas clung to Octavia as she helped Stolas get to his feet again. “Come on dad, let’s go back to the cabin.”

Stolas nodded and fought the lump that was growing in his throat and let Octavia lead him out of the spa. Stolas still couldn’t believe what Stella had said to him and to Octavia. Stolas had always known that Stella was biogoted when it came to the lower classes of demons but he had never thought she would take her displeasure about imps out on Octavia. Stolas was worried about how else Stella might lash out towards him and and their daughter of her anger remained unchecked. 

XxXxX

Moxxie sat down at the bar where Millie was refilling her station with fresh ice and garnishes for the various drinks she would prepare for passengers on the ship. Millie picked up a large butcher knife and started to cut lemon wedges.

“Hey Moxx,” Millie said, expertly cutting the lemon so quick it hardly looked as if she had cut it at all until the wedges slid off the cutting board from a lemon shape. 

“Hey honey,” Moxxie replied, sounding depressed. 

Millie set down her knife and looked at Moxxie. “Is everything ok, Moxx?” Millie asked.

Moxxie looked at Millie with an anxious look in his eyes. “I’m worried Millie.”

Millie raised an eyebrow and came around the bar to sit next to Moxxie on a barstool. “What’s worrying you, honey?” Millie asked, taking Moxxie’s hand. 

Moxxie sighed as if he was letting a weight off of his chest. He knew that Millie really liked Blitzo but right from when Blitzo first told them this crazy plan Moxxie had his doubts on whether it would work or not. And then after Blitzo telling his employees this morning about how he had kissed Prince Stolas but had forgotten about the book when he was updating Moxxie and the girls; Moxxie was even more convinced that Blitzo’s plan was not going to work. 

“Millie, I don’t think that Blitzo is going to be able to complete the mission.” Moxxie confessed, propping his chin up with his elbow on the bar. 

Millie looked at Moxxie in surprise and concern. “Moxxie, where is this coming from. You heard Blitzo this morning.” Millie replied, squeezing Moxxie’s free hand. “He said that the Prince was definitely interested in him and that everything was going according to plan.

Moxxie pursed his lips. “I did hear Blitzo, and he completely forgot about the book.” Moxxie looked sadly at Millie and gently squeezed her hand. “Millie, I think we really need to think about taking Mr. Lobstrosson’s offer of a six month commitment with the cruise.”

Millie stared at Moxxie in horror. “Moxxie, I don’t know where this is coming from!” Millie exclaimed. “Blitzo said he would get the book.”

Moxxie let go of Millie’s hand and shook his head. “Millie, I need you to understand. I know you like working for Blitzo at IMP but we are behind on all our bills and if we don’t get the mortgage caught up we could lose the house!” Moxxie said desperately. “I would rather work for this cruise and make sure our bills got paid than for us to have to lose the house and have to go live with your parents and younger siblings!”

Millie stared at Moxxie as his chest rose quickly as if he was going to have a panic attack. Millie didn’t want to admit it but she had been worried about their bills that had been piling up. Millie had tried to ignore the fact that Blitzo seemed to let the fact that the book had slipped his mind but it had been eating at her throughout the day. Millie just didn’t want to voice what she knew what was probably going to have to happen. 

“I know Moxx, I don’t want us to go back to my parents’ place either. There ain’t enough room and I’m too old to be going home with my husband.” Millie took Moxxie’s hand again and squeezed. “But what if Blitzo does get the Grimoire? Can’t we at least wait till the end of the trip before making a decision on making any commitments to the cruise line?” 

Moxxie sighed heavily but nodded. “Okay honey,” Moxxie replied, giving in to Millie’s request. “We’ll wait until the end of the trip to speak with Mr. Lobstrosson about making a six month commitment to the cruise line.”

Millie smiled sadly but gratefully. She would hate to have to quit IMP and do something other than killing people. But for Moxxie, Millie was willing to do anything. “Hey Moxx, don’t you think Blitz has been acting a little differently since he started spending time with the Prince?” Millie asked.

Moxxie shrugged his shoulders. “Not really, he still seems like the same selfish, inappropriate asshole to me.” 

Millie shook her head. “No,” Millie said, getting up from the barstool and walking back behind the bar so that she could continue to prep her station. “He has definitely been acting differently. He has been thinking less about himself and been helping the Prince when it comes to that Overlord, Val. I think that Blitz may not know it or want to admit it, but I think that Blitzo feel something for the Prince.” 

“ **WHAT!** ” Moxxie cried, his eyebrows raising so high they touched his horns. “Millie, I think you are misreading things. Blitzo doesn’t have feelings. He just has one night stands and moves on.”

Millie shook her head. “No, this is different. You weren’t there last night when he was singing to the Prince and when Blitzo made the band take an early break so that he could confront Val.” Millie looked at Moxxie seriously. “I think Blitzo is falling for the Prince and the Prince is falling for Blitzo.”

Moxxie stared at Millie, his mouth open. “Millie, that is the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Millie shrugged her shoulders and started to cut up a lemon. “I’m just telling you what I’ve seen Moxx. Who knows; maybe by the end of cruise the Prince will give the book to Blitzo.”

Moxxie shook his head and stood up from the barstool. “I don’t know Millie, Blitzo doesn’t let anyone in so I find it very hard to believe that he is actually falling for the Prince.”

“He let Loona in.” Millie shot back. Moxxie opened his mouth to respond with some mean comeback about how letting Loona into a person’s life wasn’t really love, just a never ending abuse from Loona but Millie cut Moxxie off. “He let us in.”

Moxxie didn’t have a snide or witty comeback for this response. It had been true. Blitzo had hired Millie when she failed at many other jobs because she was a little too quirky for and her temper got the best of her. Blitzo had also taken a chance on Moxxie, who was a little soft hearted but enjoyed killing nonetheless even when Moxxie made mistakes, Blitzo overlooked them and kept Moxxie around.

Moxxie snorted. “Ok honey, if you think Blitzo can actually pull this off then I won’t argue with you. I just hope that he that he doesn’t fuck it up.”

Millie smiled and reached over the bar to pat Moxxie’s cheek. Thanks hon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for you patience with this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait for the update. If you have seen my posts on Twitter I've been moving and in the process my sister has also been moving as well as a 'friend' so it's been kind of crazy. So many thanks for your patience for continued interest. 
> 
> I'm not going to lie...I kind of feel like this chapter is a little bit of fluff and filler but I like where it ended and didn't want to ruin it just to add more drama. I'll add drama to the next chapter. Tell me what you think of this chapter if you think it's just filler. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and if you want to have a full out discussion are see when I post things about the story you can follow me on Twitter.


	7. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know you probably got real excited to see that I updated the story and than really pissed off when you saw it was just an update on life

Hey guys, I know you probably got real excited to see that I updated the story and than really pissed off when you saw it was just an update on life...Sorry. I just wanted to let you guys know that **Helluva Trip** is not dead and I am still working on it but I have just been really busy with life and kind of been going through some stuff recently. If you read in my last author's notes or follow me on Twitter on January 03, 2021 I moved in with my grandfather to take care of him because his living situation was really bad. When I moved in all I had was two garbage bags of clothes, a phone cord and a sleeping bag. I don't regret this decision because he is doing much better and is much healthier now than he was when I moved in. However I've never had to be a full time caregiver for someone and my grandfather has dementia and Alzheimer's so it's been very stressful because he is extremely paranoid, even of me. 

Writing has always been a way to express myself and help with my depression and anxiety however after working all day and then taking care of my grandpa afterwards I'm exhausted both physically and mentally. But I want you guys to know that I am still working on **Helluva Trip** and have been working on other stuff as well. I recently submitted a peice for the Stoltiz Zine so I hope you guys are able to read that. Just know that this is not a dead and abbandoned work, it will be updated. It just may not be on a weekly basis like it used. 

Until the next chapter though, I hope you enjoy this fan art some friends made for me on twitter :) 

<https://twitter.com/seanyboys/status/1364181237200478213?s=21>

<https://twitter.com/sqydnee_15/status/1358272434999353346?s=21>

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. I will try and be regular about updating


End file.
